


Mechanic and Mistletoe (Mechanic!Dean Winchester x Reader)

by deanwanddamons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Fluff, Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Fluffy Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, dean winchester fanfiction, description of injury, sex scene, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwanddamons/pseuds/deanwanddamons
Summary: Y/N, an ER nurse is driving home to her Mom on Christmas Eve. Her car breaks down on the side of the road. She calls Winchester Singer Autos and Bobby sends Dean to help her. Will she make it to her Mom in time for Christmas? And will she get back home in time for her shift on Boxing Day?
Relationships: Dean Winchester - Relationship, Reader - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“God damn it!” Y/N exclaimed, slapping her hands down on the steering wheel of her beaten up Buick Riviera. 

It had been making a rattling noise for at least the last twenty miles. Knowing that it was only a matter of time until the car that her late father had handed down to her would give up the ghost, she had prayed it would get her home for the holidays. She had known for a while that her ride was slowly becoming unreliable. It had been ten years since she had left Lebanon, Kansas to go to college and it had only deteriorated with age. Yet, no matter how much she pleaded with the gods to get her home so she could spend time with her mother, her prayers had gone unheard. The vehicle had started losing power only a few miles from her destination. She had managed to pull over to the side of the road where the ancient engine spluttered and eventually died. 

Turning the key towards her, then back towards the hood, she attempted to start the machine again but was met with a crunching noise, not the roar she was hoping to hear. 

“Shit, shit, shit!” she huffed, sighing deeply as she brought her hands to her face. 

This was the first Christmas she had been able to have some time off from her job as a nurse in the ER. Every other year she had covered for her co-workers as they had families, whereas she was single. She loved her career, so she didn’t mind working the shifts over the holidays, but due to her father passing away earlier in the year, she decided it was her turn to have a break. Y/N couldn’t imagine leaving her mother alone during this difficult time. 

The only problem was, her leave hadn’t started until she finished her shift. She was due to finish at 4pm on Christmas Eve, but a number of casualties had been brought in following an RTI. Sadly, a young man had not survived so she had finally left at 6pm with a heavy heart. She had driven for three hours, her thoughts full of sadness for the family who had lost a loved one. It was hard at any time, but it was particularly heart wrenching at this time of year. 

It was now 9pm, and she was stuck on the side of the road. Throwing her hands in the air in exasperation and grabbing her phone from her purse which was on the passenger seat, she called her mom. 

“Hey honey,” her mother’s soft voice answered, “are you almost here?” 

“Hey, I’m about ten miles away, but the car has broken down,” she told her. 

“Oh sweetheart. What happened?” 

“I have no idea.” She opened the car door and got out, walking around the vehicle as she spoke. “Hold on a second mom,” she said, putting her mother on speaker and placing the phone down on the ground. She popped the hood, using the lever to hold it up, and stared at the engine. 

“I know nothing at all about cars, so have no clue what I’m looking at. Plus, it’s dark, so that makes it even more difficult,” she explained. 

“I’m sure I had a leaflet put through my letterbox the other day advertising a garage nearby. Let me see.” Y/N heard a rustling of paper, then her mother was back on the line. 

“Yes, here we go. Winchester Singer Autos. Car recovery and repairs,” she read. “There’s a number here. Shall I text it to you?” 

“Please. That would be great. Let’s hope they are still open at this time.” 

“Okay honey. I’ll send you the number now. You get back in the car. I don’t want you standing alone on the side of the road,” her mother worried, concern evident in her voice. “And let me know if you get hold of anyone.”

“Will do Mom. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. I’ll see you soon.”

She hung up the call and shut the hood. Her mom was right. It was a quiet area with hardly any street lights, and she had started to feel a little vulnerable. 

The screen of her phone lit up with a text message containing the contact details for the garage as promised. Desperately hoping that she would get an answer, she called the number, bringing the cell to her ear. After three rings, a gruff voice answered. 

“Winchester Singer Autos. Bobby speaking.” 

“Oh thank god!” Y/N blurted out, relief flooding through her at hearing the initially unfriendly tone. The line was silent, so clearing her throat she continued. “My car has broken down and I’m stranded on the side of the road. I wonder if you can help me?”

“Where are you darlin’?” the man asked.

“Oh um...” the words falling from her lips as she tried to look around for a sign. If she was honest she didn’t know, “I’m not really sure. I have just pulled off US 59, but I am on a back road now.” Realising she couldn’t explain where she was, she frowned. Even though the area was vaguely recognisable, she had no idea of the street name. 

“No problem. We can use the GPS on your cell to find you. If I can take your details, name and licence plate number, we can get someone to you pretty quickly.” 

As she reeled off her information, Bobby explained that he would send a man whose name was Dean to help her. He also told her to stay in the vehicle, and sit tight until his mechanic got there, and to make sure she asked to see his ID before getting out of the car for her own safety. 

Thanking the man, who despite her initial unfavourable first impression, was actually very nice, she hung up the call, texting her mom to inform her of the situation, before putting her cell back on the passenger seat. 

Glancing around the interior of her car, she adjusted the tinsel she had put around the rear view mirror and straightened it. The mini pre lit Christmas tree she had put on her dashboard was twinkling, the batteries still going strong. She had decorated the small space hoping it would get her in the festive spirit but this was before she had started her shift at the hospital, so it did cheer her up at the time. It felt a bit tasteless now, but she decided to leave them in place. 

———-  
“Dean!” Bobby yelled from the office having put the phone down to the woman who had just called to report her car trouble. “Dean!”

The handsome man popped his head around the door, wiping his hands on a dirty rag. “Yep?” 

“I have a job for you,” the elder man told him and the younger mechanic rolled his eyes before looking down at his watch and groaning. He was hoping to get home to see his brother Sam and his sister in law, Jess. 

“Bobby. It’s 9pm on Christmas Eve. Can’t it wait?”

“No, it can’t wait. A young lady, Y/N, just called. Her car has broken down just off US 59. She may need to be towed. Take the truck to get her would you?” 

“Can’t Benny go?” Dean complained. 

“No, he’s gone home. I’m asking you to do this Dean, so will you please just take the job?” the gruff man wasn’t going to take no for an answer. 

“Fine,” Dean growled, pushing away from the door and throwing the rag down. 

“Don’t have a tantrum, boy!” Bobby chastised. “Just because Lisa dumped you for someone else, don’t take it out on me. Now go, before I lose my temper.” 

Glaring at Bobby’s hard set, grizzled features, he realised he had no choice in the matter if he wanted to keep his job and home. The old man was right. It wasn’t his fault Lisa had decided to call it quits on their relationship a month ago. What had hurt the most though was that she had left him for someone else, someone he thought of as a friend, but had in fact only been interested in stealing his girlfriend. Arthur Ketch was Lisa’s boss and he had joined the insurance firm she worked for the previous fall. Dean had noticed a change in her not long after. She was always coming home late, claiming she was working on a project that kept her in the office and going to conventions which required her to stay overnight. Dean had been under the impression that the rest of her team were also attending these conventions, but after Lisa had told him she didn’t want to be with him anymore, he had asked if there was someone else. She admitted she had been having an affair with Arthur for a while and eventually the whole truth came out. He had left their home that same evening. 

Bobby had been kind enough to allow him to stay in the small apartment above the garage ever since, so he knew he owed the man who he thought of as a father, more than a few favours. 

Dean turned and stomped away, muttering under his breath, snatching the keys for the tow truck from the board on the wall. Grabbing his thick jacket, he marched over to the large vehicle, pulled the door open and jumped into the cab.


	2. Chapter 2

The headlights of a large truck illuminated the interior of the Buick. Y/N squinted at the glare in her rear view mirror, and hoped this was her rescuer. The temperature had dropped while she had been waiting, and she was ice cold, resorting to blowing into her clasped hands in an attempt to warm them up. Lesson learned. Always keep a blanket and those gel hand warmers in the car in future, just in case.  
The lights got brighter as the vehicle pulled in behind her, then went out completely, the sound of its engine shutting off, bringing back the silence she had been sitting in. Y/N had considered putting on some music through her phone, but didn’t want to drain the battery in case she was going to be here a while and would need it. Yet, it seemed Bobby had been true to his word in sending someone as soon as possible. It had only been roughly 20 minutes since she called and here they were. She wondered if they had a social media page so she could leave a nice review but she had decided to find that out when she got to her moms.

A sharp rap at the driver's window brought her out of her thoughts. Turning her face towards the sound, she noticed that there was a laminated piece of card pressed against the glass. Using the torch on her phone she read the words ‘Dean Winchester - Winchester Singer Autos’ that were typed neatly on it. Satisfied that this was the man that had been sent to help her, she gripped the manual handle and slowly wound down the window. The car was so old that it didn’t have electric controls, which was actually a blessing as she doubted they would work without the engine being on.

“Y/N?” His voice was low and rough, her name falling from his lips. She had turned off her torch so as not blind the man, so his face was bathed in shadow.

“Yes. You must be from Winchester Singer Autos?” Y/N asked.

“Yep. I’m Dean. What seems to be the trouble?” he questioned, taking a step back and walking towards the hood.

“She just died on me,” the stranded woman shouted through the open window.

“Try and start her for me?”

Turning the key, Y/N hoped for a miracle but nothing happened except for a few clicks. She opened the door, stretching her legs as she got out the car.

“You’ll need to pop it open for me,” he told her, his tone slightly agitated as he gestured towards the bonnet.

“Oh yes, of course,” she grinned, shaking her head slightly. Leaning down into the drivers foot well, she pulled the lever.

‘What was it about the mechanics of that garage?’ She thought to herself. Judging by Bobby who answered the phone and now Dean, they seemed a little annoyed. However, considering it was Christmas Eve,she guessed they just wanted to be at home with their families, not having to work. She knew the feeling well.

“The problem?” he asked again, his voice muffled now his head was buried under the metal as she walked around the car to stand next to the mechanic. Y/N explained the rattling sound, and the fact that the power had gone. Without saying another word, he took a flashlight from his pocket, and turned it on. Propping it against the edge of the hood, he aimed the beam at the engine.

Y/N leaned against the car, her arms folded as she watched in silence. It was obvious he wasn’t really in the mood for a conversation, so she let him work.

“Achoo!” A sneeze had suddenly crept up on her and the sound was loud in the still night air. It caused Dean to stop what he was doing before he glanced over at her.

“Bless you,” he mumbled quietly. The glow from the bulb highlighted his features. Looking at him, she realised he was actually younger than she had initially thought, and very handsome. A beanie hat covered his hair, presumably to keep his head warm against the December chill, so she could not tell what colour it was, but his eyes were a stunning shade of emerald green, long lashes framing them. A smattering of freckles run over his well shaped nose. He had plump, soft lips and when she thanked him for blessing her, a brief smile showed even, white teeth.

Surreptitiously, she risked a glance down his body. A thick winter coat covered his torso, his collar pulled up against the breeze. Even though the jacket was bulky, she could see he had broad, strong shoulders. He wore dark jeans. It was difficult to tell what colour they were due to the lack of light, but she presumed they were blue, and chunky work boots on his feet.

‘Very nice. Not what I was expecting at all,’ she thought to herself, berating herself inwardly for objectifying the poor man who was only there to help fix her car. Her thoughts became more risky though when he lifted his hand to his mouth, biting down on the finger tip and using his teeth to remove his glove. ‘Stop it Y/N,’ she shouted at herself, turning away from him as she felt heat creep up her cheeks.

“I won’t be able to fix her here,” his voice made her jump, “I’ll have to take her back to the shop.”

“Oh no! Is it something bad?” She probed, the feeling of dread already sneaking up on her. The nurse had really hoped it was not going to be anything expensive as she couldn’t really afford it. All her salary went on her apartment and bills and she didn't have much money left over at the end of the month to put away for such emergencies. That was why she was still driving around in such an old car. “And do you know how long it will take as I need to be back home on Boxing Day for my shift?”

“It won’t be fixed by then, sweetheart. It’s Christmas Day tomorrow.”

“I’m aware of that,” she snapped. She could feel impatience rising through her body, her temper fraying.

“I’m just saying,” he retorted, raising his eyebrows at her outburst and slammed down the hood.

“I’m sorry. I’m just annoyed that this has happened today of all days,” she ran her hands over her face at the hopelessness of the situation. “I’m a nurse in the ER and managed to get a few days off to spend with my Mom, but am due back the day after tomorrow.”

“It’s cold out here,” he said, not seeming as though he was that bothered by her plight. “Jump into the cab of the tow truck while I get her hooked up. The door is open.”

“Thank you,” she sighed. Collecting her purse and phone from the passenger seat of the Buick, she handed him the keys and made her way to the pick up.

Dean watched her walk away, her shoulders hunched with her head down. He knew he had been short with her. Lately, he had been short with everyone. Lisa had done a real number on him, and he was constantly in a black mood. Nothing Bobby, Sam or his best friend Benny could say or do had managed to help his depression. And with the first Christmas alone in years on the horizon, he had hit a real low. Yes, he had planned on spending time with Sam and Jess, but he felt like they had only invited him over that evening and for lunch tomorrow as they felt sorry for him.

He sighed and opened the Buick’s door to try the engine one more time. That was when he noticed her decorations. The mini tree’s lights were still glowing and the tinsel around her mirror framed it nicely. The sight made him smile. She was clearly trying to cheer herself up with the simple festive ornaments, and who was he to deny her that. In that moment he realised that he had been a complete ass to everyone around him lately. So he made up his mind to do a good deed for someone else. Maybe that would cheer him up.

He was going to take the car back to the garage, and fix it for her tomorrow, even though it was Christmas Day. What did he have to celebrate anyway?


	3. Chapter 3

With his mind made up to sort out Y/N’s car, in order for her to get back for her shift in the ER on Boxing Day, Dean made his way back to the tow truck. As he opened the door, the interior light illuminated her face. She turned to face him expectantly, her expression drawn, a frown on her brow. 

“Don’t worry,” he told her, as he climbed in. Turning the key, the engine roared into action. “We won’t leave you stranded. I need to get her on the back of this monster though,” he gestured toward the rear of the truck. 

“Thank you,” she murmured, and leaned her head against the cool glass of the window. 

“Hey, chin up,” Dean offered, trying to cheer her up as he turned the vehicle around in the road, and reversed closer to the Buick, bringing it to a stop when he was near enough to attach the hoist. “How about some music to keep you company while I deal with this?”

Y/N smiled slightly, her features softening as Dean’s attempt to lift her spirits. “That would be nice,” she agreed. 

He turned the radio on and was immediately met by the tones of ‘Last Christmas’ by Wham. He quickly changed the station with a huff. 

“Don’t you like that song?” the woman queried.

“Not really. Bad memories,” he admitted, settling on a different station which was playing ‘Rock and Roll’ by Led Zeppelin. 

“Much better,” she agreed, grinning at his choice. 

Dean glanced over at her. Her smile was bright, making her look much lighter than she had since he had turned up. At that moment he noticed that she was very attractive. But she seemed to have the world on her shoulders, an air of melancholy surrounding her. He supposed her work in the hospital was stressful, the sights she had witnessed no doubt weighing heavy on her. 

“Girl after my own heart,” he smirked.

Satisfied that he had made her smile, he climbed out of the truck, leaving the engine running so the radio and the heating would stay on. He set about arranging the hoist around the broken down car, working quickly in order to get out of the cold. He had done it so many times before, it was second nature to him. 

Y/N was comfortable in the cab. It was warm and cosy, and there were good tunes being played through the speakers. She could see the mechanics silhouette in the side mirror, moving swiftly, his actions almost like a choreographed dance. Y/N appreciated his attempt to make her smile, but she was still worrying about how she was going to get back if the car wasn't ready and she really didn’t expect him to give up his Christmas to deal with it. 

Hearing a motor whirring into life behind her, she watched the old Buick’s front end being lifted from the ground, and being rolled onto the back of the tow truck. A minute later, an icy breeze flowed through the cabin as Dean joined her in the warm, pulling his jacket around him tighter as he got back into his seat. 

“Man, it’s cold out there,” he shivered, his teeth chattering as he turned up the heat even more. “Let’s get going. I’ll drive you to your destination before taking the old girl back to the garage.”

“Are you sure? I can get an Uber,” she said, taking her phone from her bag. 

“It’s no problem. Part of the service.” 

Dean pulled away from the curb.“Where do you need me to drop you?” 

“Summer Street please.” 

“That’s only about two blocks away from the garage. I haven’t seen you around before.” 

“I grew up here, but I live in Iowa now. Summer Street is where my Mom lives,” Y/N explained. “Are you local?” 

“Cooper Road. My dad and his buddy Bobby own the garage. It used to be just fixing and restoring cars, but we have recently branched out into recovery.” He leaned down and adjusted the heat. “So, why Iowa?” 

“College originally, but when I qualified as a nurse I decided to stay.”

“Being an ER nurse must be tough?” Dean questioned. He was genuinely interested. He had sustained a few injuries himself over the years while working on cars and always admired and respected the doctors and nurses who cared for him whenever he had visited the hospital. 

“Some days are worse than others. Today being one of the bad days.” She lowered her gaze. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dean asked, leaning forward and turning the radio off. 

“No it’s fine. Sorry, I’ve already ruined your Christmas Eve. I don’t want to bring the mood down even further.” 

“My mood is pretty low already sweetheart, so it’s no problem.”

“Do the memories that Last Christmas brought back have anything to do with that?” The words came out before she had time to think. Y/N immediately regretted running her mouth off. “Sorry, I shouldn’t pry. It’s none of my business,” the woman apologised, realising she was being intrusive. She was so used to asking her patients what was wrong, that it spilled into her day to day conversations more often than not. She had only just met Dean and already she was asking him his life story. 

“Something like that,” he chuckled sarcastically. “It reminds me of someone I’d rather forget.”

“Want to tell me? Sometimes it’s easier to talk to a stranger.” She felt like Dean was suffering alone, and she knew too well how lonely that could make you feel. 

“It’s a long story. I wouldn’t want to bore you with it,” he said, but Y/N could tell by his tone that he needed a sympathetic ear. 

“Try me,” she smiled. 

He glanced over at her, then back at the road ahead. “Only if you tell me what’s on your mind first.” 

Y/N explained about the young man getting killed in the RTI before she left Iowa. “There was a three car pile up on the freeway. Drunk driver lost control and plowed into the back of a stationary vehicle which had stopped at a red light. It was sent careering into incoming traffic. The passenger took the brunt.” She paused, taking in a deep breath. 

“It always stays with me when I can’t help someone,” she went on. “I almost didn’t bother making this trip and thought about spending the holidays alone, but the incident made me want to see my Mom even more.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Dean acknowledged, “and for something like that to happen this time of year makes it even worse somehow,” he continued, imagining how he would feel if something like that happened to Sam or his best friend Benny. His heart went out to the attractive woman by his side and to the family who had lost their loved one. 

“Enough about me. It’s your turn now,” Y/N smiled, turning her body to face the handsome man. 

“Well, my problems seem insignificant compared to yours.” 

“Never think your worries are less significant than anyone else’s, Dean. Your problems are important to you, and if you are upset about something, don’t ever let anyone say they are not worthy.” 

“Are you sure you’re an ER nurse not a psychiatrist?” Dean smirked, taking a left turn at the end of the road. 

“I have a knack of getting people to open up to me,” she shrugged, “it’s a gift.” 

“Or a curse. Depending on how you look at it.” 

“Good point,” Y/N agreed. “Go on then. Prove to me that my gift is real. What’s up?” 

“Before I do, you’ll have to tell me where you need me to stop. We are on Summer Street.”

She hadn't realised they had reached her mom’s block already. Glancing out the window, she pointed down the road. “Just down there, on the right.” 

She felt a pang of disappointment that they had reached her destination already as she was ready to listen to Dean and maybe try and help. She decided that she wouldn’t leave the truck until he had told her what was wrong. Even though she had only met him a short while ago, she had already guessed that he needed to get something off his chest. Besides, it was warm in here and she wasn’t really looking forward to going back out in the cold. 

Dean pulled over to the curb, and went to open the door to get out of the cab. Y/N leaned over and lightly touched his arm. He stopped, and looked down to where her hand was gently resting. 

“I’m ready to listen if you want me to. No pressure.” 

Her warm smile was genuine and made him feel at ease. A number of thoughts went through his head all at once. He had only just met this woman, but something about her made him feel comfortable. He wasn’t one to talk about his feelings. Sam and Benny had both tried to get him to open up, but he had shut them down telling them he was fine, even though it was obvious to them he wasn’t. He felt things much deeper than he let on to anyone around him, but had always been taught to ‘be a man’ and just get on with it. But he knew he was failing into a black hole that he was struggling to get out of on his own. He had also found a new best friend in the bottom of the whiskey bottle he had taken to drain most evenings. Drinking alone when you are low is the start of a slippery slope, and he knew that it was beginning to become a problem, but this was something he wouldn’t admit to anyone. He had turned up at work hungover on more than one occasion and he was sure Bobby had noticed, but the elder man hadn’t brought it up. Yet. 

“Don’t you want to see your Mom?” he asked. 

“Of course I do. But I’ve been on the road for three hours already. Another 10 minutes won’t hurt. Unless you want to get home of course.” She let go of his arm. 

“I don’t have anything to get home for if I’m honest,” he said sadly. 

Maybe this is what he needed to lift his spirits. He decided it was time to think of his own feelings for a change and tell this kind woman what was going on. He didn’t know how much it would help telling a stranger, but it couldn’t do any harm. It wasn’t as if he would see her again once her car was fixed and she headed back to Iowa.


	4. Chapter 4

Turning the interior light on so they weren’t sitting in darkness, Dean shifted his body so he was facing Y/N and began speaking. She listened intently, the only sound in the cab being his deep voice and the hiss of the heaters. He let his story pour out, but decided to not go as far as telling her about his recent reliance on alcohol. 

“My girlfriend - sorry, ex-girlfriend - ended our two year relationship a month ago,” he explained, “and I moved out of our home into an apartment, well it’s just a room really, above Bobby’s garage. I guess I thought at 41 years of age I would have settled down with a family and a home, you know?” the mechanic sighed. 

“Did she give a reason why she was breaking up with you?” Y/N questioned, her voice soft. 

The green eyed man was ashamed that Lisa had been playing around behind his back. He struggled to admit it to himself let alone anyone else. It made him feel as though he was something he never thought he would be. A victim. 

He felt that it was an attack on his masculinity and it meant he hadn’t been man enough for her. If he had been, she wouldn’t have needed to turn to anyone else. To make matters worse, she had turned to someone like Arthur Ketch. 

Arthur, the foppish Englishman who Dean had got on with to a degree, but still, he wasn’t exactly the type you imagined would steal your girlfriend. 

He wondered if he should lie, and not mention the affair. But what was the point? If she judges him why would it matter? 

“There was someone else.” Falling silent after the confession, shame and anxiety flooded through him. He was on the verge of asking her to leave the cab, when he felt her finger tips on his forearm. 

“I’m sorry Dean. Was it a shock?” her hand stayed where it was as she spoke. He took off his hat, revealing short, light brown hair, that was now disheveled from the beanie. He picked at the material finding a loose piece of wool, then began awkwardly threading it through his fingers.

“In a way. I mean, in hindsight there were signs. But I never took any notice at the time. I did sense a change, but I just put it down to her being busy at work,” He screwed up his hat, anger seeping through his veins. “Well, she had been busy. Screwing Arthur,” he almost spat the name out as though it had a vile taste. 

The mechanic had never opened up like this to anyone and shocked even himself with his admission. He didn’t want pity, he didn’t want people to feel sorry for him, but there was something about this woman that enabled him to feel comfortable enough in her company to allow her a peak into the carefully constructed wall he had skilfully built around himself. 

He stared straight ahead. Every time he thought of Lisa, he felt both rage and sadness well up inside him. 

“This was not your fault, Dean,” her voice broke through his reverie. “It’s hard to accept, I know. Trust me, I know.” 

“Have you been cheated on?” he asked, not understanding why anyone would be unfaithful to someone as kind and caring as her. In his view, if you were in a relationship, then you didn’t stray. Once you were part of a couple, you stayed as a couple. If you're unhappy, you tell the other and try to work it out. If it still isn’t working then you split. You don’t go messing about behind someone’s back. 

“More than once,” she admitted. “It hurts. Man, does it hurt. But eventually, with time, you get over it and move on. If that person thinks it’s ok to disrespect you by sleeping with someone else, they are not worth your pain or heartache. They are not the one for you. Your soulmate should move heaven and earth to ensure you are happy. And if they don’t,” she shrugged, “then you were simply not meant to be. That’s my opinion anyway,” she finished with a shy smile. 

Dean had never really thought about it like that. He recalled the times when he had been alone in his and Lisa’s bed when she had been at these so called work conventions, and how much he would miss her lying next to him. How he would wait for her to answer his goodnight text, however, the majority of the time an answer never came. In the morning, she would send some shitty excuse for why she hadn’t responded. ‘My battery died and I forgot to put it on charge.’ or ‘It must have been silent and I didn’t see it. Sorry baby.’ 

He realised now that her actions were exactly that. Complete and utter disrespect for him and his feelings. 

“You’re right.” he nodded, looking directly at the woman who was still resting her hand on his arm. “I have been blaming myself since it happened, but I’m starting to realise that maybe it wasn’t my fault. She’s the one who thought it was ok to sleep with someone else behind my back. She’s the one who broke up our relationship. I have nothing to feel guilty about.” He rubbed his hand over his face in an exasperated gesture, the scratching sound of the slight stubble on his cheeks loud in the confined space. He sighed, deep and long and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he could finally breathe again. 

“You should charge by the hour for that kind of therapy you know. You would make a fortune,” he grinned. 

“I’ve hardly said anything,” she chuckled, breaking into a smirk that matched his. 

It was the first time she had seen him smile, and it was beautiful. Dean’s already handsome face lit up and his green eyes sparkled, the crinkles at the side of them growing deeper. His gaze didn’t leave hers for a few seconds and her heart skipped a beat, as she suddenly felt he was looking into her soul. He really was stupidly attractive. How anyone could cheat on someone who looked like him was a complete mystery to her. Maybe he was dick? Just because he was gorgeous doesn’t mean to say that he was actually a nice person. From her experience, the better looking they were, the more likely they were to be an ass. 

As these thoughts ran through her brain, Dean glanced away with a shy smile and cleared his throat. She looked down at her hand on his arm, and pulled it away, an unexpected feeling of embarrassment creeping through her.

“Anyway,” the man went went on, his voice an octave higher, “I’ll umm… get the car back to the garage, and take a look at it tomorrow for you,”

“You can’t do that, Dean. It’s Christmas Day!” she exclaimed, her voice shocked. 

“It’s fine. I didn’t really have any plans, and you need to get back for your shift, so it’s no big deal,” he offered nonchalantly. 

“I really can’t expect you to do that. That’s just too much.” She shook her head, “I’ll work something out, honestly.”

“Well, I’m taking the car to the garage. So, unless you can get it off the back of this truck, then you have no choice,” he teased, his eyebrows raising. 

She sighed, rolling her eyes at the mechanic. “Well, at least try and get it done in the morning. That way you can join my Mom and I for dinner.”

“I can’t do that! You don’t even know me.”

“And? You’re doing me a huge favour, so let me repay you.” 

Dean wasn’t really sure what to say to this invitation. The idea of having a proper Christmas lunch was very appealing and spending the day with someone who wouldn’t be asking if he was feeling okay every five minutes seemed like a very nice prospect. Against his better judgment, he made up his mind to accept. 

“I would really like that,” the green eyed man admitted, “are you sure your Mom won’t mind?” 

“Absolutely not. The amount of food we cook between us on Christmas Day could feed an army. So one more mouth won’t be a problem.” 

“Okay.” He agreed, a feeling of calm washing over him. “What time shall I come over?” 

“Shall we say 2pm? I’ll give you my cell number just in case you’re running late.” She fumbled in her bag for a pen and paper. Dean shifted in his seat, pulling his own cell from his back pocket.

“Put it straight in here,” he said, sliding his thumb along the glass to open the screen and handing the piece of plastic to her. 

As Y/N took the proffered item, her finger brushed against Dean’s. It was if she had touched the terminals of a battery, a small electric current running over her skin. A shiver flowed through her body when she caught his eye. Had he felt it too? The atmosphere in the cab had shifted, the oxygen seeming to get thinner. 

Taking a deep breath, she entered her number into the cell, and handed it back to the man beside her. He took it off her and began to type. Her own phone pinged in her bag. She fished it out, smiling at the thumbs up emoji Dean had sent her. 

“Just so you have my number. If you need me for any reason,” he added quickly. “I’ll drop you a text tomorrow, give you an update.” 

“That would be great,” she said as she reached for the handle. Y/N opened the door and climbed down from the cab. 

“Wait,” Dean suddenly thought about the luggage that was probably in the trunk of the Buick that was strapped to the truck. “Do you have anything in the car you need?” 

“Oh god yes! How could I have forgotten,” she laughed. “I’d be a bit screwed if I didn’t have my bags.” She playfully slapped her own forehead at her forgetfulness. 

“Don’t worry,” he told her as he also climbed down from the vehicle. “I’ll get them for you.” 

Walking around to the flat bed, Dean braced his arms on the side and jumped up onto it with ease. The sight of this caused Y/N to take in an involuntary shuddering breath. It was such a simple but strangely sexy action. The fluid motion of Dean’s body showed how strong he clearly was, and she suddenly imagined how those arms would feel wrapped around her, or caging her in as he kissed her. She quickly looked away, worried that he would notice her staring. 

Unlocking the door, he popped the trunk and handed the small suitcase down to Y/N who was waiting below. 

“Is there anything else you need?” he asked innocently. 

‘To feel your body pressed against me’ she thought, but pushed the voice away. 

“No, thank you, it’s only one bag. I have everything else in my purse.” She gestured to the bag on her shoulder. 

Dean dropped down on his haunches and leapt down onto the ground, landing next to her. 

“Thank you again.” Without even thinking about it, she leaned over to him and kissed him softly on the cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The mechanic brought his fingers tips to his stubbled skin, lightly touching the place where Y/N had placed her lips, a tiny smile forming. 

As she walked away, she turned back to him. 

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”


	5. Chapter 5

As Y/N walked away, Dean leaned back against the vehicle, crossing his arms. She paused, and gave him a parting, shy wave, which he returned with a small smile. He continued watching her as she made her way up the path towards her mom’s house, turning slightly to look back at him before she disappeared into the home. 

Dean let out a long breath. Well, it seemed he did have plans for Christmas Day after all. And strangely, he was looking forward to it. He would drive the tow truck to the garage, but decided to leave the car on the back for the night and deal with it in the morning. He glanced at his watch seeing it was already 10.30pm. Would it be too late to go and see Sam and Jess? 

He would have to let them know that he may be over later than he had planned tomorrow. They had asked him for lunch, but as it was their first Christmas in their new home, he hadn’t wanted to intrude, so when they asked if he wanted to come over for dinner with all the trimmings, he had politely declined, but agreed to see them when they had finished. He had a pizza in the fridge which he had originally thought would be his offerings for the day, but that could now wait. 

Jumping back up into the cab, he scrolled through his phone finding Sam’s number. He called his younger brother, who picked up on the second ring. 

“Dean. I thought you were coming over?” the younger Winchesters voice came from the cell speakers. 

“I was, but Bobby gave me a job. Lone female who was stranded as her car had broken down, so I have it on the back of the truck. I’m taking it back to the garage to look at it tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow?” Sam’s voice was shocked, “but it’s Christmas Day tomorrow.” 

“No! Is it really?” Dean replied, sarcastically. He heard his brother sigh on the end of the line. “She’s asked me to join her for lunch.” 

“What? Hold on, back up. You’ve been invited for Christmas lunch with the woman you helped on the side of the road?” 

“I said I’d look at her car in the morning as she’s a nurse and needs to get back to Iowa for her shift on Boxing Day. So she said that I should join her and her Mom for dinner when I’m done,” Dean explained. 

“Are you going?” 

“Well, yeah I guess so. I told her I would anyway.” 

“That’s great, Dean. What is she like? What’s her name? She’s single, right?” 

Sam’s words came out in a torrent of questions. He had been so concerned about Dean since he and Lisa had split, and hearing that he had actually made plans with another woman, albeit someone who had only just met, was a step in the right direction. He didn’t expect him to jump straight back on the horse, but he had become so insular, so introverted over the last few months that Sam was worried. And he had noticed Dean’s drinking. He hadn’t mentioned this to his elder brother yet, and he was sure that he wasn’t ever aware that it had become obvious to other people, but both Bobby and Benny had spoken to Sam about it. 

“Calm down! It’s just a thank you for agreeing to look at her car on Christmas morning. It’s no big deal.” 

Dean stared out the window as he spoke. He was still parked outside Y/N’s Mom’s house, and the image of her walking up the path was still in his mind. Secretly, he wondered if it was a big deal. The woman who had left his cab not ten minutes ago had somehow left an impression on him. She seemed so kind, so caring, and managed to chip into the hard exterior that had encased his heart. He shook his head, mentally chastising himself. They had only known each other for just over an hour, and here he was thinking that her invitation could have been something more than a kind gesture. 

How could he be even thinking about her in that way when he felt so awful about the break up? But, he realised, he wasn’t actually feeling that awful anymore. It was as though a switch had been flicked on his despair, dimming it slightly and it just didn’t seem that horrendous any longer. 

“Dean? Are you still there?” 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry Sammy. Listen, I won’t disturb you guys tonight. By the time I get back to Bobby’s, it’ll be late, so I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Okay dude. I’ll catch you then. Have fun on your date,” Sam chuckled.

“It’s not a date!”

“If you say so. Later bro.” And the phone went dead. 

Putting his cell back on the seat beside him, Dean grinned to himself, and started the engine as he prepared to drive away. As he glanced back at Y/N’s Mom house, he could have sworn he saw a figure in the window. When he looked back, whoever it was, had gone. 

——————  
Y/N walked slowly up the path towards her childhood home, pulling her small suitcase behind her. She hadn’t heard the engine of the truck start up, so wondering if Dean had pulled away yet, she turned around to see that it was still stationery. She could see the mechanic was still there, leaning casually against the large vehicle, his arms folded with his long legs crossed at the ankle, so as she reached the entrance she gave the handsome man a little wave. She saw him wave back. Smiling shyly, she let herself in and called out. 

“I’m here,” she shouted into the gloom of the hallway. 

The lounge door swung open and her Mom barrelled out of the room straight into her daughters arms. 

“Oh sweetie! I’m so glad you made it. I was so worried,” her mother said as she grabbed her cheek and kissed her, taking her bag from her and pushing it further down the corridor. She ushered her into the warmth of the small, cosy living room. A log fire was burning in the hearth, and she was happy to see that her mother had put up a Christmas tree which she had decorated simply but beautifully. 

“I’m fine Mom,” Y/N smiled at the older woman before her. “The garage sent a really nice guy to help me,” she told her as she flopped down on the old couch. It was the same one that had been there for years, and she loved the familiarity of the slight dip she felt in the springs when she sat down. 

“Do you want a drink? A coffee? Something to eat?”  
The older lady was flapping around, doing the typical maternal dance. 

“I’d love a coffee. It’s freezing out there.” Her mother nodded, pleased that she could do something for her daughter. As she walked from the room, she continued talking, “What’s happening with the car? What was the man who they sent to you like? How is work going?”

“Mom, one question at a time.” Y/N chuckled, following her into the compact kitchen.

“I’m sorry honey. I’m just so happy that you are here,” she beamed at her, her smile wide and bright. “Ok, so let’s start with, what’s happening with the car?”

“Dean is taking a look at it tomorrow morning.” 

“Dean? Who’s Dean?” Her mother asked, stopping what she was doing. 

“He was the mechanic that Winchester Singer Auto’s sent. He put the Buick on the back of his tow truck and has taken it back to the garage.” 

“And he’s looking at it tomorrow? It’s Christmas Day though!”

“That’s what I told him. But I had already explained that I needed to get back for my shift on Boxing Day so he insisted. So…” Y/N drew out the word. Her mother knew straight away what this meant. 

“So what, Y/N?”

“He didn’t have any plans for the day anyway, so once he has checked it over and hopefully sorted it out, I suggested that he comes here for lunch.” 

“Well that answers my question about what he was like,” her mom chuckled. 

“It’s nothing like that,” Y/N grinned. “It’s just a thank you to him for using his day off to try and fix her.” 

“If you say so,” the woman smirked, handing her a mug containing the caffeinated beverage. 

“He’s having a rough time at the moment, and I thought it may be nice for him to have some company,” she leaned against the counter, sipping the coffee gratefully. 

“And how did you find that out? Did you use your skills at getting people to open up?” Her mother knew Y/N well, she could read her like a book. 

“We just had a conversation, like normal people.” She shook her head and pushed herself away from the edge of the surface, and with her mug in hand went back into the lounge . She wondered if Dean had driven off, so walked over to the window to see if the truck was still there. Moving the curtain slightly, she could see the vehicle was still at the curb, but as she glanced out, it pulled away. 

“Is he handsome?” her mother’s voice close to ear made her jump. She had stealthily appeared by her side, joining her to look out onto the neat garden. Y/N shut the drapes, and sat back down on the sofa. 

“I told you,” she went on, “it’s not like that. But yes, he’s handsome,” The thought of Dean’s green eyes and freckled cheeks brought a smile to her lips. “You’ll find out tomorrow. We have plenty of food don’t we?” 

“Of course honey. I’ve bought a 12lb turkey, so there will be more than enough for the three of us. Did you ask what vegetables he likes? What about Christmas pudding? Does he like that?”

“No I didn’t ask, but I’m sure if we just put everything on the table, then he can help himself?” Y/N shrugged. 

“Yes, that’s a good idea. What time is he getting here?”

“Don’t know yet. He’s going to text me when he is on his way. But I did say we usually sit down around 2pm.” 

“Oh, he has your number. Good move.” Her mother nodded, and Y/N was surprised when she actually winked at her. 

“Mom!” she laughed and playfully nudged the woman who had sat down next to her, in the ribs. Getting up, she went into the hall and picked up her bag. 

“Your room is all ready for you,” her mother’s voice came from behind her as she followed. 

“I’ll take this up and take a shower if that’s okay?” She said, gesturing at her case, “And then when I come back down we can start prepping the veg.” Y/N said as she began to make her way up the stairs. 

“You don’t have to ask to take a shower. This is still your home,” her mother called after her. 

Dropping her bag down onto the floor, she looked around the room. It hadn’t changed since she moved out. Her desktop computer was still set up, the screen blank. Framed photos of her and her childhood friends were still arranged around it just as she had left them. A few cuddly toys still took pride of place on the comforter atop her bed, and the numerous awards she had won in school were still on the walls. 

The ping of her cell brought her out of her thoughts. Reaching into her purse, she grabbed her cell. Her stomach flipped when she saw that it was a text from Dean. 

“Just to let you know, your car is safe and sound in the garage.” 

She quickly sent him a message back. 

“I trust you to look after my girl.” 

She thought about putting an ‘x’ on the end as a kiss, but changed her mind. She didn’t want to come across too eager, especially because of what he was going through at the moment. Pressing send, she swallowed. What was it about this man that had her thinking about him? She had only met him a few hours ago, and already she had him on her mind. Her phone pinged again. 

“Your girl will be well looked after :) ” 

“Thank you again, Dean. My Mom is very much looking forward to meeting you tomorrow.” She added her own smiley face and pressed send. The response was almost instant.

“See you then Y/N. Sweet dreams.” 

Turning off the screen, she sat on the edge of the bed. She knew that if she dreamt of Dean tonight, they would be very sweet indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean glanced down at his phone and smiled at the last message he had received from Y/N. 

His evening routine recently was to get home, throw his clothes in the washing basket, shower, eat a microwave meal or take out. He would then finish off a bottle of whiskey in front of the TV, watch some aimless show that he wasn’t interested in, before falling into bed in a drunken stupor. 

This evening felt different. He proceeded with the first few points of his agenda and after washing himself clean of the oil that had accumulated on his skin from the engines he had worked on that day, he towel dried his hair before getting dressed in grey sweats and a black Henley. 

Padding across the hallway into the small kitchen, he opened the fridge and took out a lasagna, popping it into the microwave and pressing start. Opening a cupboard, his fingers wrapped around the bottle that contained amber liquid, but he paused. He needed to be fresh tomorrow to fix Y/N’s car and he didn’t want to turn up at her Mom’s house still suffering from the remnants of the hangover he would no doubt have if he continued with his plan. 

Shaking his head, he pulled his hand back, deciding that he wasn't going to drink tonight. Instead, he turned on the faucet and filled a glass with water. Taking a mouthful of the cool liquid, he leaned against the counter, and allowed his thoughts to drift back to Y/N. She was due back in Iowa in a few days time, so there was no way anything could come of the obvious attraction there was between them, so he shouldn’t think too much of it, right? Yet, the way she looked at him, and the invitation to dinner...was it just her being kind, or did she notice the same spark that he had? 

The ping of the microwave alerted him to the fact his food was ready. Taking the limp packaging out and placing it on a plate, he walked into the living room and sat down, turning on the TV. Flicking through the channels, he couldn’t find anything he wanted to watch so settled on some random chick flick about a man and woman who had met on a train and fell for each other after only having been friends for a short while. 

He smirked at the irony, and settled back to eat the mush that was masquerading as food. Taking a bite, he pulled a face at the lack of taste and pushed it aside. The thought of the proper Christmas dinner he would be having tomorrow made his stomach grumble. Then the thought of seeing Y/N again, caused it to flip. How could he feel like this about someone who he had known for only a few hours? It made no sense to him, but it made him feel happy. 

Deciding to have an early night, Dean tossed the uneaten ready meal in the trash. Turning the lights off in the kitchen, he made his way into his bedroom. Stripping off, he climbed into his cold bed, the image of Y/N’s smile the last thing on his mind as he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

————  
Dean’s alarm sounded at 7am. Turning over, he switched it off. He felt more rested than he had for a long time, realising that not having any alcohol the night before had allowed him to sleep better, instead of basically being in a whisky induced coma. 

Sliding out of bed, he dressed in his blue, oil stained overalls, washed his face and cleaned his teeth. He didn’t bother showering as he knew he would do so once he had sorted the Buick that was in the workshop. 

Grabbing his phone, he made his way downstairs, switching all the lights on in the garage as he passed. He flicked the switch of the radio, and “Merry Christmas Everyone” filled the echoey room. As he arranged his tools, he caught himself singing along. 

———-  
Y/N also woke early. Her mom calling her name had disturbed a wonderful dream she was having about Dean. She couldn’t remember the details, but she did recall the green of his eyes and the brightness of his smile. Finding herself getting excited and nervous about seeing him again later today, she scolded herself for acting like a teenager. 

“I’ll be there now,” she shouted, letting her mom know that she was awake and getting dressed. Pulling back the quilt, she got out of bed and carried a pair of jeans and a sweater,l into the bathroom, getting dressed once she had washed. 

When she walked into the kitchen, the table was full of vegetables that needed peeling, so her and her mom set to work, preparing them for lunch. 

“So, have you heard from Dean?” 

“It’s 7.30am Mom. I doubt he is even awake yet,” she said, filling a saucepan with water and dropping potatoes into it. 

“Well, I hope he is, as he is supposed to be looking at your car. And the later he starts, the later he’ll be here.” 

“He’ll get here when he gets here,” Y/N continued, “he’s doing me a favour, so I can’t expect him to rush.” 

“I guess you’re right,” the older woman agreed. 

The morning went by quickly, Y/N and her mom working as a team to get all the preparations done for their lunch. When the turkey was finally ready to be put into the oven, the women sat down on the stools under the island in the middle of the room. 

“I almost forgot! I have a gift for you,” her mother said over her shoulder as she disappeared into the lounge, returning with a small wrapped box in her hand. Handing it to her daughter with a smile, she sat back down. 

“You shouldn’t have. We agreed we wouldn’t buy each other anything,” Y/N said, the guilt obvious in her voice. 

“I couldn’t not give you anything after you travelled all this way to see me.” 

Opening the present, she lifted the lid of the box that was contained within the simple wrapping paper. Inside were a pair of cufflinks. 

“They belonged to your father,” her mom told her, “These were his favourite, and he would have liked you to have them.” 

Tears pricked at Y/N’s eyes. She missed her father so much. She was so pleased to have something to remember him by. She would always have her memories of course, but now she had something physical. 

“They are wonderful. Thank you.” She wrapped her arms around the small woman in front of her, feeling her take in a small hiccuped sob. They stayed like that for a short while, holding each other, until her mother pulled away, wiping tears from her face.

“Your young man will be here soon. We had better get cracking!” 

—————-  
Dean had found the problem with Y/N’s Buick. Her alternator was faulty. It was easily sorted and only took him a few hours to fix so by 11am, he was done. He had sang along with every Christmas tune that had been played on the radio, and was in a very good mood. 

He was so engrossed in his work, he hadn’t noticed that Bobby had turned up. 

“Enjoying yourself son?” the elder man asked after leaning against the open door for a good two minutes before announcing his presence. 

“Jesus, Bobby!” Dean jumped when he heard the unmistakable gruff voice. 

“Two questions. One; why are you working today? and two; why are you in such a good mood?” Bobby asked suspiciously as he moved further into the workshop. 

“No reason,” the mechanic said with a smile, wiping his hands on a rag as he walked towards his boss. 

“Don’t lie to me boy,” Bobby continued. “You're singing along to the radio, and I swear I even saw you have a little dance while you were looking at that engine. I haven’t seen you do that for a long time. Who’s car is that anyway?” he asked, sitting down on the wooden chair by his desk. 

“It’s Y/N’s. The lady who broke down on the side of the road last night,” the green eyed Winchester explained. “She’s a nurse in the ER and needs to get back to Iowa tomorrow so I said I’d look at it for her this morning. Simple job and all done now. Anyway, why are you here?” 

“Have some paperwork I need to get done.” Dean moved closer to the table as the elder man spoke, picking up one of the invoices Bobby had in a pile in front of him, “Which is not as interesting as your excuse. Pretty was she?” his boss side eyed his second in command.

“No...Maybe...shut up,” Dean stuttered, throwing the piece of paper on the table, frowning at the man who chuckled at his response.

“And I suppose you need to tell her that her car is ready? You get her number?”

“I may have. Just so I can let her know, that’s all. No other reason.” 

“Well are you going to?”

“I’ll tell her when I see her later,” Dean told him, as he started putting away the tools he had used to fix the alternator. 

“See her later?” Bobby raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. 

“She’s invited me for Christmas lunch with her and her Mom,” the younger man continued, placing the spanner and hammer back in their respective places on the board on the wall. 

“You just have made an impression on her, son. I’m happy for you. Now get out here, go wash up. You don’t want to turn up covered in grease. Especially if you are meeting the family,” he winked. 

“I’ll see you Monday,” Dean said as he made his way up the stairs to the small apartment above. 

“Have fun!” 

Dean flicked him the bird as he disappeared around the corner. 

Bobby sat back in his chair, putting his feet up on the desk. He was happy that Dean seemed to have cheered up. He had been worried about the boy who he thought of as a son, but it looked like maybe his life had taken a turn, hopefully in the right direction. 

——————  
Y/N glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall. It was 1.50pm and she hadn’t heard from Dean so she was hoping he would be there by 2pm as agreed. The turkey had been taken out of the oven and was resting on the counter. The vegetables were almost ready as were the other elements of the traditional Christmas lunch. It was all coming together nicely. Her Mom was fussing around in the dining room, setting the table for three. 

As she was checking the potatoes, she heard the doorbell ring. Her stomach flipped at the thought of seeing Dean again and her heart started beating hard in her chest. ‘Calm down’ she told herself ‘Why are you getting yourself worked up?’ 

Before she had a chance to leave the kitchen, she heard the front door open and a deep voice resonate through the house. She couldn’t make out what was being said, but she did hear a high pitched giggle from the hallway. Dean had obviously said something to make her mom laugh. Picking up the dishcloth to wipe her damp hands, she made her way into the living room where her mom was already ushering the mechanic in. 

“Y/N, your friend is here,” her mother told her, stating the obvious, considering he was standing right next to her. He smiled shyly, and held out her bottle of wine he had brought with him. 

“Hi Y/N. Merry Christmas. I thought I’d bring this,” he shrugged, “Didn’t want to turn up empty handed.”

“That’s very kind of you,” the older woman chipped in before her daughter could say a word, taking the drink from his hands and placing it on the table. Y/N rolled her eyes at Dean which caused him to grin, showing even white teeth. The crinkles beside his forest green eyes deepened when the smile reached them. 

Christ, he’s gorgeous, she thought, glancing up and down his body. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and an unbuttoned red and black plaid flannel shirt. If he had brought a jacket, he had no doubt shed it in the hallway, hanging it in the coat hook by the door. When she reached his feet, she noticed he was only in his socks, obviously leaving his boots in the porch. This small, polite gesture warmed her heart. 

“Wow, this looks amazing ma’am,” Dean complimented. 

“Call me Jody,” she blushed, busying herself with the table arrangement. “Please, sit,” she pulled a chair out as she spoke. Dean sat down, his gaze roaming the room. He had clearly made an impression on her. She winked as she left them alone and went into the kitchen. 

“Sorry about my mom,” Y/N chuckled, sitting at the table next to him, “She’s been looking forward to meeting you after I told her how kind you were to me last night.” 

“Ah, it’s no problem. The Buick is fixed by the way. Alternator had packed up. Easy enough to sort.”

“That’s brilliant,” she clapped her hands together, stopping suddenly with embarrassment at the childlike action. “How much do I owe you?” she asked, trying to make herself sound like an adult again. She rose from her seat and moved to get her purse from the living room. 

“Forget it.” Dean waved his hand in the air, stopping her in her tracks, “Shall we say this lunch is payment?” 

“Are you sure? I don’t think it would cover the parts, plus the labor--”

“--I’m sure. I was happy to help.”

“In that case, thank you.”

Jody’s voice came from the kitchen. “Y/N, can you give me a hand with this?” 

“I’ll be right back. Make yourself at home. Oh, would you like a beer or some wine?”

“Water would be great,” Dean said. Having not touched the whiskey last night, he had decided to see how long he could go without alcohol. He knew he was becoming dependent on it, drinking everyday, so for today at least, he would go without. Plus, he had driven over, so there was that too. 

Y/N nodded, and left the room to help Jody. She returned a minute later with a glass of water and handed it to him. Her Mom was close behind, carrying dishes full of vegetables and placed them on the table. 

“Let me help?” Dean asked. 

“No. You’re a guest. Stay right where you are,” he was told. 

Mother and daughter went back and forth until lastly, Jody triumphantly carried in a large golden turkey, setting it down with a flourish. 

As they took their seats, she told them to tuck in and help themselves. 

————-  
The lunch was a huge success. Dean regaled both women with stories about his father and Bobby, Jody telling him that she knew them vaguely from around the town. Conversations flowed easily as they enjoyed the spread before them. The food was delicious, the company interesting and pleasant. They stayed at the table, even when their plates were cleared, until Dean looked at his watch. 

“I hate to break up the party, but we had better go and get your car. What time do you need to leave in the morning?” he asked Y/N. 

“Oh that’s a shame,” Jody began, “I was just going to show you some photos of Y/N when she was a baby.” 

“Don’t you dare!” Y/N playfully hit her mother’s arm. Dean started to laugh, so she turned to him, ignoring her mom’s stare and answered his question,” I need to start my shift at 2pm, so to give me plenty of time, 8am at the latest. So yeah, it would be a good idea to get it now rather than wait.” 

“I’ll take you to the garage. My car is outside.” 

“Great. I’ll just clean up here,” she replied, standing and starting to gather up the cutlery. 

“You go. I’ll sort this lot out,” Jody insisted. Y/N looked at her in shock, opening her mouth to speak. “Shoo, go. Both of you.”  
“Only if you’re sure?” 

“Of course. Go, get the old car so you can get back home tomorrow.”

Nodding, Y/N picked up her purse, as Dean thanked Jody for her hospitality. “I won’t be long,” she called over her shoulder. They both headed for the porch where they pulled on jackets and shoes. 

“That was fantastic,” Dean told her as she opened the front door and they stepped outside. “I haven’t had a good meal like that for ages! Man, I’m full now,” he laughed, rubbing his tummy. 

“Is she yours?” Y/N asked when she spotted the sleek, black Impala parked out front. She didn’t know makes and models of vehicles, but recognised an attractive car when she saw one. 

“It is. This is Baby,” he introduced as he walked slightly in front of Y/N, getting to the classic Chevy before she did, opening the passenger door and gesturing for her to get inside. “Y/N, meet Baby. Baby, meet Y/N.”

“Pleased to meet you,” she smirked as she climbed inside. Dean clearly treasured her, as she was spotless and gleaming. Getting in the drivers side, he started the ignition, the roar of the engine loud in the quiet of the early evening. 

They drove to the garage, talking about how lovely the dinner had been, and how well Dean got on with Jody. 

“I’ve had a really great day, Y/N. Thank you so much for inviting me,” he turned his face to her briefly as he spoke. 

“It was the least we could do after what you did for me this morning.”

“It’s a shame really that you’re going back to Iowa tomorrow,” Dean continued. He had loved spending time with her the last two days, and was disappointed when he realised this may be the last time he would see her. She had made a huge impression on him, even though it had actually only been less than 24 hours since they had met.

“Why?” she asked, curiously. Her thoughts weren’t much different to Dean’s. The green eyed mechanic had been on her mind all night. He seemed so vulnerable, yet strong at the same time. He had an aura that seemed to shine bright, and she was very drawn to him. She would be sad to leave tomorrow, not knowing when she would be able to return. 

They had reached the workshop, so Dean drove into the garage. They both got out of the car, and headed towards the Buick. He handed the keys back to her, leaning against the hood. 

“Well, Sam, my brother and his wife Jess are having a party on New Years Eve, and I fancied some company. If you didn’t have to go back, I, umm..” he stumbled on his words, his palms sweating as he spoke. It had been years since he had actually asked anyone on a date. Although, he wasn’t even sure why he was mentioning the party to her as she wouldn’t be here anyway, “I would have asked you if you wanted to, well..” he fidgeted, moving from one foot to the other, his eyes fixed on the oily ground, “..come with me.” 

“Oh, I see,” Y/N’s heart was beating so hard in her chest, she was surprised he couldn’t hear it thumping against her rib cage. “I actually finish at 2pm on New Years Eve, so I could be back here by 6pm if the traffic is kind. And I have the day off on New Years Day.” It was her turn to look at the floor. 

“You would drive all the way back here to come to a party with me?” Dean asked, pushing himself away from the car and stepping towards her. 

“I don’t have any other plans,” she admitted with a shrug, “and I haven’t celebrated New Year in, wow, a long, long time.” 

“Right, okay.” Dean ran his hand through his hair, “So, it’s a date?” he asked, his voice holding strong, although deep inside he was shaking. 

“It’s a date,” she agreed. He broke into a huge smile, his eyes gleaming. “I’d better get going, help my Mom clean up,” she continued. “Thank you again for this Dean.”

She stepped forward to open the car door at the same time as he did. They bumped shoulders, giggling shyly at the slight body contact. They stepped away from each other, both of them embarrassed. Y/N fiddled with the hem of her jacket, as Dean pushed his hands into his pockets. She swallowed deeply before saying, “I’ll text you about the details of the party.” 

Nodding, and not quite knowing what to do next, Dean held out his hand to shake hers. She glanced down at it and smirked, gripping it and pulled him into a hug. He smelled delicious; a mixture of oil, a faint cologne and spearmint. His aroma surrounded her as he wrapped his strong arms around her back. A strange feeling washed over her, a feeling of coming home. 

The hug lasted for a few seconds before she pulled away, looking up at the handsome man in front of her. Their eyes met, and before she had a chance to change her mind, she kissed him. His plump lips were soft, still at first. Slowly, they relaxed against hers, parting slightly, his breath warm. He held her closer, pressing his hand against the small of her back. 

As the kiss came to what felt like a natural end, he rested his forehead against hers, taking her hand in his. He hadn’t pushed it any further. It didn’t feel right somehow. He was just extremely happy that she had made the first move, as he had been thinking about kissing her all day, but wasn’t sure if she was having the same thoughts as him. He was so glad that she was. 

“I should go,” she whispered, “I don’t want to, but I should.”

“I don’t want you to either, but you should,” he agreed. She moved away from him, their entwined fingers pausing before breaking contact and he watched her as she climbed into the car. 

“I’ll speak to you later Dean,” she told him, shutting the door and glancing away to disguise the joy on her face. She didn’t know where the confidence to kiss him had come from but she just knew if she didn’t do it there and then, she never would. 

Starting the engine, which fired without any problems, she put the Buick into reverse and drove out of the garage. She paused before shifting it into drive, and waved at the mechanic who had managed to find a special place in her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean stood in the middle of the workshop and watched Y/N drive away. He wasn’t quite sure what had just happened, but he felt on top of the world. She had kissed him, and agreed to drive all the way back from Iowa to attend Sam and Jess’s party on New Years Eve with him. She had kissed him he thought, bringing his fingers tips to his lips. The edges of his mouth turned up into a smile. Since Lisa had left him, he truly believed he wouldn’t be happy again. The future seemed bleak and lonely, the days merging into one with nothing to look forward to. Now, at least at this moment, maybe things had taken a turn for the better.

Bobby was fastidious about the garage being tidy, so making sure he had put all the tools back in their correct places, he switched off the lights and made his way up the stairs to the rooms above. As he entered his living room, his cell buzzed in his pocket. Pulling out the phone, he saw it was Sam calling.

“Merry Christmas bro,” Dean answered.

“Same to you. So, how did your lunch date go?”

“Straight to the point ain’t ya,” the older sibling chuckled.

“You ain’t denying it was a date then?” his brother teased.

“It was very nice actually. Jody is a very good cook.”

“Jody?”

“Yep. Y/N’s mom.” Dean sat down as he spoke.

“Ohhh. On a first name basis already?”

“Oh shut up, bitch!” the mechanic smiled, imagining the expression on Sam’s face.

“Jerk,” the younger Winchester retorted.

“Actually,” Dean went on, “while you're on the phone, I just wanted to check something with you. It is okay for me to bring a guest on New Years Eve, isn’t it?”

“Does that mean there will be a second date? I presume you mean you’re bringing Y/N?”

“Maybe,” he smirked, his stomach doing a flip at the sound of her name. He found himself feeling excited at the prospect of spending more time with her, and as he had met her family, well her mom anyway, he really wanted to introduce her to his. Benny and Cas, the other mechanics at the garage and Bobby would also be at the party, so she would meet them at the same time.

“She wasn’t planning on coming back here, but when I mentioned you guys were having a party and asked if she wanted to come along, she agreed.”

“She is driving all the way back from Iowa to go on a date with you? She has it bad!”

“She kissed me,” Dean said quietly, his voice barely a whisper. Once again, he felt like a teenager, admitting that he had had a fumble behind the gym in school.

“She what? That’s amazing. I hope you kissed her back?” he continued to his brother. Dean knew he was going to be in for a stream of questioning from Sam and his fiancé. Jess would have known by now that Y/N was the reason he hadn’t gone to theirs the night before.

“Of course I did,” the elder sibling went on, ”I really like her Sammy. It’s ridiculous. I’ve only known her for a day. But in the few hours we spent together, we had a profound connection.”

“Profound eh?” Sam chuckled down the line. “Well, she clearly likes you back, otherwise she wouldn’t have kissed you, or agreed to come here next week.”

“So, it’s okay if I bring her?”

“Damn right it is. Jess and I can’t wait to meet the woman who seems to have stolen your heart.”

“Woah. Chill out a second Sammy. I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to.”

Dean smiled. Sam was right. Y/N had stolen his heart. The heart that he thought was damaged beyond repair.

———  
Y/N drove back to her Mom’s house with a smile on her face and a song in her soul. She still wasn’t sure where her confidence to kiss Dean had come from, but she was so glad that she had. She didn’t know what had come over her, but she had suddenly felt the urge to show him the affection he was clearly lacking. And she was hugely relieved that he had reciprocated. She had noticed that he had held back slightly, obviously not sure about how far to take the kiss. The fact that he had done this was not lost on her. He was a gentleman by not pushing it any further.

Pulling up at the curb, she stopped the Buick. The old car was running perfectly thanks to Dean’s skill. ‘He’s good with his hands’ she thought, smiling to herself, heat rising to her cheeks even though she was alone, as she imagined those large hands on her body. Work had been so busy that she had not had time for a relationship since her last one and that had ended pretty disastrously. She too had been cheated on by her ex boyfriend, so she was fully aware of exactly what the mechanic was going through. She had not felt the warmth of a man in months, and she finally admitted to herself that she was starved of touch .

Originally she had no plans to return to Lawrence between Christmas and New Year, but when Dean had asked her to attend his brother's party, she had quickly done some calculations in her head. Now, she was looking forward to seeing the mechanic again and meeting his family.

Could anything come of whatever this was between her and Dean? she wondered. They lived so far away from each other…

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she decided to not let this worry her and just enjoy it for what it was. Getting out of the car, she walked up the path and entered her mothers house. She was looking forward to spending the evening with Jody, having decided to watch some Christmas films curled up on the sofa like they used to when she was a child.

——————-

Her alarm woke her at 7am the following morning. She had repacked her belongings into her small overnight bag the evening before. Jody was also awake, and making breakfast when Y/N walked into the kitchen. The smell of bacon and pancakes had her mouth watering.

“There was no need to make me food.” She kissed her mom lightly on the cheek as she picked up a piece of toast and bit into it, “but I’m so glad you have.”

“Well you have a long drive ahead of you,” the older woman smiled. “And I don’t know when I’ll see you again,” she said, her face forlorn.

Y/N piled her plate with the offerings that were waiting on the counter. Filling her cup with coffee from the percolator, she sat at the breakfast bar.

“Actually,” she took a sip of her drink, “I’m coming back on New Years Eve. If that’s ok with you?”

Her mother spun on her heels to face her. “Of course that’s ok with me! Why are you coming back?”

“Dean invited me to a party at his brother's house, and I agreed.”

“I liked him. He was lovely. He seemed like a very good man. Better than that last boyfriend of yours,” she continued, putting the skillet in the sink.

“Dean’s not my boyfriend,” she chuckled, bringing a fork full of pancakes to her mouth.

“You would like him to be though, wouldn’t you?”

Y/N almost choked on her food, “We’ve only just met! It’s not something I’m thinking about at the moment.”

“But you have agreed to drive all the way back here to spend New Years Eve with him. To me, that means you want him to be your boyfriend.” Her mother held her gaze.

Swallowing her mouthful of breakfast, she put down her fork. “We did have a moment yesterday.”

She had always been close to her mom and could talk to her about anything, so it was not unusual for them to have this kind of open conversation. “I may have kissed him,” she admitted.

Within seconds, Jody was sitting by her side. “You kissed him?” Y/N nodded. “That’s my girl.” For the second time this trip, she winked at her daughter. “Was it nice?”

“It really was. He was a gentleman.”

“I knew he would be. I could tell. Call it’s mother’s instinct.” The woman stood back up and started loading the dishwasher. “I’m happy for you, Y/N. It’s about time you had someone in your life. A long distance relationship will be tricky though.”

“Who said anything about a relationship?” the younger woman chuckled. “It was one kiss that’s all.”

“Maybe. But as the Hot Chocolate song told us “It started with a kiss,” Jody sang dramatically throwing her arms in the air, spinning on the spot. Y/N burst out laughing at her mother’s antics, throwing her head back.

She missed her mom more than she realised. Her laughter died when she realised what time it was and knew she had to leave to get back for her shift. She wished she didn’t live so far away. And now, having met Dean, her thoughts turned to the possibility of maybe moving back to Lawrence permanently. The only thing keeping her in Iowa was her job. At that moment, she made up her mind to find out if there were any positions going in the local hospital. If there were and she was successful in her application, she was sure her mother wouldn’t mind her moving back in for a short time while she sorted herself out. She wouldn’t mention it to her just yet, in case nothing came of it.

“I should go. Just in case I hit any traffic,” she whispered her announcement as she pushed herself up from the breakfast bar.

“Oh, ok sweetheart. I’ll see you soon though, so that’s not too bad,” she smiled sadly. Wrapping her arms around the woman, Y/N pulled her mother into a hug and kissed the top of her head. “Less than a week and I’ll be home.”

“I like it when you call it home.” Jody squeezed her daughter tight. “Drive safe, and let me know when you arrive. Oh, and don’t forget to let your boyfriend know too.” Y/N rolled her eyes and with a giggle, picked up her bag and left for the journey back to Iowa.

————

It was a long trip, but Y/N had her radio and her small Christmas decorations to keep her company. After about two hours of driving, she heard her phone ping in her bag. Deciding it was time she had a break, she pulled into a Sip’N’Go to get a coffee and check her messages. She parked the Buick and took her cell from her purse. It was a text from Dean. 

**> I don’t know if you have left yet, but if you have, please let me know when you get back safe.**

She was hoping she would hear from Dean this morning. She had contemplated texting him when she woke, but didn’t want to seem overly keen. She had been burned in the past by coming on a little too strong, and she didn’t want to ruin things with the mechanic this early on. Knowing that he was the first one to message her gave her the confidence to engage in conversation. 

_< I left about two hours ago. Just stopped to get a coffee. How are you this morning? _

The speech bubbles appeared almost straight away, meaning that Dean was responding. She waited eagerly, wondering which direction the exchange was going to go in. She hoped it wasn’t going to be awkward. 

**> I’m good. Slept like the dead last night. The first time in weeks. Thank you.**

_< I’m glad you slept well. So did I, but why are you thanking me? _

**> For listening. And for…well, you know what else.**

_Was he referring to the kiss?_ she wondered. Not want to be presumptuous, she decided to play dumb. 

_< I’ll listen to you anytime, Dean. But you’ll have to explain what else I did to help you sleep ;)_

She added a wink, just to be sure he could see that she was teasing him. 

_> _ **_That goodnight kiss._ **

Her heart swelled in her chest at the memory of his lips on hers, his strong arms around her, his hands splayed on her back. 

< _Oh that. Well, I’m glad it helped you sleep. It was on my mind too._

> **Hopefully we can do it again soon?**

She brought her phone to her chest before responding. A huge smile spread across her face. This was the confirmation she needed that she had done the right thing by kissing him when she did. Checking the time, she had to get moving if she was going to get to work ready for her shift. 

< _I’d like that. I’m getting back in the car now, so I’ll let you know when I get there safe._

As she sent the last message, she drained her coffee and threw the empty cardboard cup in a nearby trash can. As she walked to her car and climbed into the driver's seat, her phone buzzed in her hand again. 

**< Please do. I’ll speak to you later. D x**

Starting the engine, which was running like a dream thanks to Dean, she pulled away to continue with her journey, this time singing even louder to the radio.


	8. Chapter 8

Y/N made it back in plenty of time for her shift, letting both Dean and her mother know via text that she had arrived safely. Dropping her bags back in her small apartment, she even had the opportunity to take a quick shower before driving to the hospital for her 2pm start time. 

As per policy, she left her phone in her locker as she wasn’t able to take it into the ER with her. The day went quickly, admissions and accidents coming through in a steady stream. Even though her brain was occupied, Dean’s gorgeous green eyes would suddenly appear in her mind, and she would find herself staring into space, remembering how soft his lips felt on hers. 

“Earth to Y/N!” Her colleague Meg nudged her elbow, the action causing her to jump. 

“Sorry, I drifted off then,” she chuckled, bending down to pick up the empty packaging from a bandage she had recently put on a six year old girl's arm who had fallen off a swing and badly cut her elbow. 

“Penny for them?” Meg questioned. “You’ve had a little smirk on your face all day. Something you're not telling me?” 

“No...I mean, maybe…” 

Meg grabbed Y/N’s arm and pulled her over to the nearest chair, sitting her down. “Spill. Right now!” the brunette demanded. 

“Well, whilst I was in Lawrence, I may have met someone,” she smiled at her friend's shocked expression. 

Meg suddenly burst into song. “Tell me more, tell me more,” she sang, mimicking the Pink Ladies from Grease. With laughter in her voice, Y/N explained about meeting Dean, how he spent his Christmas morning fixing her car, then came to lunch. Finally, she told her about their kiss. 

“Did you get very far?” the nurse continued the song, getting up from the chair and dancing around the room. Y/N burst into giggles and gripped her elbow, spinning her around. 

“Shush! Or we’ll get into trouble for enjoying ourselves at work,” she whispered to her friend who carried on dancing, her arms around her waist. She bent Y/N back, grinning wildly. “We kissed. That was it!” she told Meg from her position, leaning against her arm. 

Standing her back up, the couple stumbled towards the hospital bed, collapsing onto it, laughing like teenagers. “So, Dean, the mechanic. That means he’s good with his hands. You’ll have to tell me if the rumour is true. That is if you are seeing him again of course.”

“I am in fact. I’m going back home on New Year's Eve as he has asked me to go to his brother's party with him.” She got up off the mattress, smoothing her uniform back down, heat rising over her face with her friend's comment. 

Y/N had never been one to rush into sleeping with someone, usually waiting for a fair few dates before giving herself up. By no means was she a virgin, but she didn’t have a huge amount of experience. She had been with her ex for three years before they had split eighteen months ago due to him cheating on her, and had not been with anyone since. 

Dean had been so gentle when she had kissed him, not rushing her at all, and she had the feeling he wouldn’t make her do anything she wasn’t comfortable with. But, since the nurse had last seen him, her thoughts had wandered to how his palms would feel on her skin, and how his lips would feel trailing down her body. While she was in bed the night before, she had found herself imagining how Dean would look naked, how those strong biceps would flex when they lifted her up, pushing her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his slim waist, and had almost slipped her hands between her thighs to relieve the throbbing, but being in her mom's house made her stop as it felt strangely inappropriate.

Y/N flinched slightly when Meg clicked her fingers in front of her face, “I lost you again for a moment. Did you hear a word I just said?”

“What? Oh sorry, no I didn’t,” she admitted, chastising herself for allowing her mind to wander so much while she was in work; she needed to be on the ball. 

“I said,” the other nurse began once more, intent on repeating herself, “We’d better get back out there. I just heard a call out on the intercom, sounds like we are needed.” 

“Right. Yes. Let’s go,” she said, mentally shifting her brain from thinking about Dean, to being a professional caregiver. 

——————-  
After her long shift, which ran over an hour longer than her planned finishing time, Y/N returned to her locker and collected her belongings. Checking her phone, she saw she had a text from Dean, which he had sent earlier in the day. She felt guilty for not having responded sooner, but was certain he would understand that she was unable to use her cell during work. 

Glad to hear you’re home safe. I hope your girl was kind to you? 

She smiled at the nickname he had used for the old Buick. She had made it back to her apartment without any further issues. 

Sorry for the delay. Busy shift in the ER. Yes, she ran perfectly thanks to you. Hope your day has been good? 

Pressing send, she threw the piece of plastic into her purse, and left the hospital, looking forward to relaxing when she got home, the promise of a deep bubble bath and possibly a glass of wine making her steps hasten.

———-

Over the next few days, Y/N and Dean texted each other as often as they could. Their conversations consisted of talking about their day, finding more out about each other’s likes and dislikes, movies, music and everything in between. They had both discussed that they were looking forward to New Year’s Eve, and they always ensured they would send each other good morning and good night. The days went by quickly for them as they were both busy in work and now they had each other’s messages to look forward to. 

On the morning of December 31st, Y/N had purposely gone to the hospital early, so she could log into the online portal where the current nursing vacancies around the country were advertised. She had put into the search criteria that she would consider 20 miles outside of Lawrence. And she had a match. They were looking for an ER nurse at the same grade as she was in Baldwin City, which was only about nine miles away from her hometown. The closing date was January 31st, so she saved it in her favourites to look at later. 

Leaning back in her seat, she contemplated how she would feel moving back to Lawrence. She would be closer to her mother, and obviously to Dean, but she didn’t want her feelings for him to cloud her judgment and be the reason she was even considering it. Noticing the time, she logged out of her profile, and headed to the ward. She had a bag packed in the trunk of the Buick which she had parked in the lot, and would be making the four hour drive once her shift ended. As she was not really sure what to wear, and guessing it wouldn’t be that formal considering it was being held in a house, she had packed a few different outfit choices, and would ask her mother’s opinion.   
———————-  
Dean was leaning over a battered Ford Taurus, his hands covered in oil. His phone buzzed in his back pocket, so he stood up straight and rubbed his hands as clean as he could on a rag. Removing his cell, he smiled when he saw Y/N’s name on the screen, his grin getting even wider upon opening the message and reading it. . She was on her way. 

The nurse had been on his mind all week, and he had found himself counting down the days until he would see her again. And today was that day. Their recent text exchanges had genuinely given him life. The temptation to drink in the evening had become less and less. He couldn’t honestly say he had stopped completely just yet, and he had indulged in one or two glasses of whiskey, but the bottle that was in the cupboard was only half empty instead of it already being in the recycling. 

“Is that your young lady?” A gruff voice sounded from across the room. 

“Sorry, what?” the mechanic questioned, looking up from his cell to Bobby who was sitting at his desk, going through invoices as usual. He had been typing a response, so was too distracted to have heard what the elder man had said. Gesturing with his eyes, his boss glanced towards the smart phone in Dean’s hand. “Oh yeah. Y/N has finished her shift and is on her way. She should be here by...” he checked the clock at the top of the screen, “..6pm if the traffic is ok. You’re coming to Sam and Jess’s party, right?”

Bobby nodded. “Yep. I’m not going to miss the opportunity to meet this girl. You get off, and I’ll see you later.” 

“Are you sure? I haven’t finished with the Taurus yet.” He pointed towards the car that still had its hood open. 

“I’m sure. It’ll still be there on Tuesday. Go on boy, before I change my mind.”

“Great. Thanks Bobby. I’ll see you later!” he shouted over his shoulder as he bounded up the stairs to his apartment. 

————-  
Y/N had finally got to her mother’s house, he drive had been event free and she had arrived in good time. Carrying her bags up the path, her mom met her at the door to help her take them up to her room. Dropping the luggage onto the bed, she took out the outfits she had chosen for the party. 

“So, I have this,” she said, holding up a classic little black dress and showing it to Jody who had sat down on the chair by the desk. “This...” swapping to a figure hugging red dress with a high thigh slit, “and finally, this.” She pulled out a grey pair of ankle grazing slacks which she paired with a camel coloured sweater. For shoe choices she had brought heeled, black ankle boots and strappy sandals. 

“Black dress,” the elder woman decided, “with the boots, and to make it a bit less formal, your denim jacket. You get in the shower, and I’ll iron it for you.”

Draping the items over her arm, her mother left the room, and headed downstairs. Y/N pulled her phone from her pocket and texted Dean to let him know she had arrived. He responded almost straight away to let her know he would pick her up at 7pm. It was 6.15pm, so she realised she needed to get a move on. 

When she returned from the bathroom, her clothes were laid out on the duvet. Placing the mirror against the wall, she sat on the floor and dried her hair, using her straightening irons to create some loose waves. She didn’t want to overdo her makeup, so kept it pretty simple, topping off the look with a swish of dark lipstick. Stepping into her dress, she smoothed down the material, finishing with a spritz of her favourite perfume. Checking she had everything she needed in her purse, she left the room. 

As she was just about to walk down the stairs, she heard a knock at the front door. Jody got there before her, and ushered Dean into the hallway. He glanced up when he heard Y/N’s footsteps. His eyes widened and a huge smile spread across his face when he spotted her. 

“Well, you sure look lovely tonight,” he said, a distinct tone of pride in his voice. She had taken his breath away with how amazing she looked. He couldn’t wait to show her off to his family. 

Even though this was only technically the third time he had met her, he had missed her so much more than he thought was possible over the last week, and had lived for their daily interaction. Now she was standing in front of him, he felt his heart soar. 

She turned her face away from him, feeling slightly embarrassed at his compliment. Y/N had never been very good at accepting them, and had always struggled with what to say. Shyly glancing back at Dean she noticed how handsome he looked. He was wearing all black - jeans, smart boots, tight t-shirt and leather jacket. His distinctive scent washed over her as he stepped forward. He was surprised to find his hands were shaking as he took hers when she reached the bottom step.

“Ready?” he questioned. 

“Ready,” she agreed. She leaned down and gave her mom a peck on the cheek. “Don’t wait up.” 

“Have a great time,” she said, pressing a key into her hand before walking to the door to see them off. “Happy New Year to both of you,” she smiled, waving as they walked down the path to the Impala. 

————  
On the short drive over to Sam and Jess’s, Y/N and Dean fell into easy conversation catching up on any events that had happened over the last week. She kept the fact she had saved an advertisement for a position in a local hospital to herself for now, still not wanting to scare him off by coming on too strong. 

When they pulled onto the drive of the smart looking house, a number of cars were already parked outside. As Y/N went to get out of the classic Chevy, Dean reached for her arm, stopping her. 

“Let me,” he said, jumping out of the vehicle and jogging to the passenger side. He swung the door open and held his large palm out to her. “M’lady,” he grinned, offering her a mock bow as she swung her legs out of the foot well, and placed her hand in his. 

As she stood, he slipped his arm around her waist, the heat of his body warm in the chilly air. Shutting the car door with his foot, he locked the Impala and they made their way towards the porch. Y/N had been nervous all day, but she was feeling it tenfold now she was nearer to meeting his family. Dean’s light touch on her hip was calming the butterflies in her stomach, and the brief smile he flashed her showed her he was as anxious as she was. 

The mechanic would usually let himself into his brother's house, but decided that this evening it would be polite to knock. As he brought his hand up, the door was flung open, and was filled by the tall frame of a handsome man, with floppy brown hair, and a huge grin on his face. 

Y/N presumed this was Sam, and her assumption was proved when he exclaimed, “Hey bro!” pulling the elder Winchester into an embrace. 

Stepping away from his younger sibling, Dean slipped his arm around her waist again. “Sammy, this is Y/N.”

“It’s so good to meet you, Y/N,” Sam said, holding his hand for her to shake. She shook it, surprised how tiny her own hand looked in his. She thought Dean was tall, but his brother had to be at least four inches taller. 

“Nice to meet you too,” she told him. 

“Come in, come in,” he said, standing aside to usher them past. Dean slipped his palm into hers, walking a few steps in front to guide her into the long hallway. Music and laughter bled from further down the corridor as Sam took their jackets, hanging them on hooks before following them towards the sound. As they entered a large, airy kitchen, a small blonde woman called Dean’s name. 

Pushing through the gathering of people, she made her way towards them. “Hey Mom,” Dean said, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. “This my… girlfriend, Y/N.” 

Y/N was stunned into silence. He had introduced her to his mom as his girlfriend. She felt him squeeze her hand, and guessed it was a subtle form of confirmation. She squeezed back to show him her agreement. He caught her eye out of the corner of his, a small smirk adorning his plump lips. 

“I’m so pleased to meet you, Y/N. My name is Mary,” the woman said, standing on her tiptoes to also kiss her on the cheek. “Let me introduce you to the rest of the family. Can I steal her for a moment, son?” She said this over her shoulder as she had already started leading her away. 

“Don’t keep her too long,” Dean called after her. 

“She seems great,” Sam told his elder brother, putting his arm around his shoulder, watching Dean’s eyes following Y/N as she was introduced to their father, John. “I hope she doesn’t get overwhelmed by everyone. You know what they can be like.” 

As they moved further into the room, he spotted her talking to Charlie, a redhead who was the receptionist at the garage. “I’m pretty sure she’ll be able to hold her own,” he said, the affection for her obvious in his tone. 

She was the centre of attention, Bobby, Cas and Benny introducing themselves and making conversation. Her demeanour was relaxed as Jess joined them, handing her a bottle of beer. 

“Let me get you a drink,” Sam turned away from Dean moving towards the fridge. 

“I’ll just have a soda.”

Sam’s eyebrows rose up his forehead in surprise. “A soda? Are you feeling okay?” 

“If I’m honest, I’m trying to monitor my drinking. So, I’ll start off with a soft drink, then maybe have a whiskey to see in the New Year.” 

“Fair enough,” he shrugged, passing Dean the can of Diet Coke. “Oh no. Garth is making his way over to Y/N. Better go and save your girlfriend,” he chuckled. Dean pushed himself away from the counter with a laugh. 

He walked up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. “You okay, sweetheart?” 

“I really am,” she turned towards him, her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. “Your friends and family are great. They’ve made me feel so welcome.” 

“I’m glad,” the mechanic pulled her closer, briefly kissing her lightly on the lips. “They can be a bit much sometimes.” 

“You’ve met my mom. I’m used to a bit much.” She rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, but Dean had noticed how close her and Jody were, so knew she was only joking. 

“Hungry? Everyone has brought some food.”.

She stepped away from him, a frown on her face. “Why didn’t you tell me? I turned up empty handed. I feel bad now!” 

As he noticed the small pout she was wearing, Dean thought about how adorable she looked. “Don’t panic. I’ve ordered pizza to be delivered right about...” he glanced at his watch, “...now.” As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Sam bounded off to answer it, coming back with boxes of pizzas pulled high in arms. 

“Foods up!” he announced, taking them into an adjoining room. The guests all cheered, then followed Jess through to where a table was set up, bowls of all kinds of different dishes and desserts adorning the top of it. 

Y/N and Dean hung back as everyone chose what to eat, before piling up their own plates. Finding a spot on the couch in the living room, they took a seat, chatting as they ate. Soft music was playing in the background, different people came and went, engaging them both in conversation. The time flew by and before they knew it, Sam had turned on the TV to watch the ball drop in Times Square. 

All the guests gathered around the flat screen television for the countdown to midnight. Dean snaked his arm around Y/N as the seconds flashed on the screen, holding her close. She leaned her head on his shoulder, looking around the room at the smiling faces of all the wonderful people she had met this evening. She felt so content, so happy and when the clock hit midnight, she looked up at Dean. He turned her to face him, her hands sliding easily around his waist. His lips met hers, softly at first, but this time she could feel he was more confident. He opened his mouth slightly, so she matched his movement. 

Sensing his trepidation, she took the lead, brushing her tongue against his bottom lip. Realising she was requesting entry, he allowed her to deepen the kiss. It was if the last jigsaw piece fell into place in his heart. He was euphoric, pulling her even closer to him. Everyone else in the room disappeared, the sound of laughter and cheers becoming muffled. He felt as if they were the only humans on the planet. He didn’t care that they weren’t alone. The only care he had right now was showing Y/N how much she meant to him. And judging by the way she was responding, the feeling was mutual. 

Eventually they pulled away, but didn’t let go of each other. He hadn’t wanted the kiss to end, but didn’t want to get carried away. 

“Happy New Year, Y/N,” he whispered into the hair on the top of her head. Her cheek was resting against his chest, and she could hear his heart beating like a drum; the rhythm matched hers. 

“Happy New Year, Dean.”


	9. Chapter 9

Y/N and Dean stayed in each other’s arms for a few more moments, until he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He turned towards the owner and was promptly embraced by his brother. Declarations of ‘Happy New Year’ were exchanged around the room and Y/N beamed with delight as a feeling of acceptance washed over her when she was pulled into a hug from Jess, followed by Mary. Dean’s family and friends were treating her as though they had known her for years and she had always been a part of the close knit group. 

Another beer was thrust into her hand by Charlie, as she was led over to a sofa by the redhead before dropping down onto the comfortable seat. Dean had moved to the other end of the lounge, having an animated discussion with Benny and Cas. His body language was relaxed, his laughter filling the room when he threw his head back, presumably very amused by something one of them had just said. He truly was beautiful. The thought of going back to Iowa and leaving him behind laid heavy on her heart. Her fingers found the label of the bottle she was holding. glancing down at it as she began picking at it with her nail. 

“Hey. You ok?” Charlie’s voice interrupted her thoughts. 

“Oh..I’m..yeah, I’m great,” she told her quickly.

“Are you not having a good time?” Even though they had only met a few hours ago, her voice was full of concern. 

“I’m having a brilliant time.” Y/N shifted her position so she was more comfortable. “He’s a great guy isn’t he?” She nodded her head towards Dean. 

“He truly is,” Charlie nodded. “He’s not had the best time of it lately. That was until you came along.” The girl smiled and nudged her arm. “You’ve really made an impression on him.” 

“As he has on me,” she admitted, the few alcoholic beverages she had consumed allowing her to be a little bit more open then she would usually be. 

“It’s a shame you live so far away,” Charlie sighed. “He deserves to be happy. After what that bitch…” her voice trailed off. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have brought that up.” 

“It’s fine, I know about Lisa. She must be crazy to have cheated on him.” 

“If I’m honest, none of us were really that keen on her,” Charlie said quietly. “He...changed when they were together. Was always trying to please her, even though nothing he ever did was good enough. For example, there is no way she would allow him to be away from her if she was here now. She would be hanging on his arm, asking him how long they had to stay.” She wrinkled her nose at the memory. “He couldn’t go out on his own with Benny and Cas as she said she didn’t trust him, but that was obviously her own guilt manifesting itself. Still, I have known Dean long enough to say this with complete conviction; he would never cheat nor would he ever treat anyone the same way she treated him. His morals wouldn’t allow it.” 

Y/N’s heart ached at the thought of him being controlled like that. It was the mirror image of the relationship she had with her ex. He would check her phone, convinced she was messaging other men, which of course she wasn’t. She had no idea at the time why he would even suspect that was happening, but after she found out it was exactly what he was doing, she realised that was why. He had stopped her from seeing her friends, hated it when she wanted to visit her mom, and would never make the trip with her when she stood up to him and did anyway, alway making up some excuse not to join. It was after returning from one of these trips early, that she had caught him in bed with their neighbour. That was the day she had packed her belongings,moved back home, and decided to get away from Lawrence. The thought of him was souring her mood, so she took a sip of her beer, hoping it would help clear her mind. 

“You okay there ladies?” Dean’s deep voice came from behind her, so she turned in his direction. 

The broad smile on his face reached his eyes, the crinkles by the side of them deepening as their gazes met. His image pushed away all the traumatic memories from her past, replacing them with hope and happiness. Hope for the future and happiness at the situation she currently found herself in. It was at that moment she decided she was going to apply for the job as soon as she got back to the ward. Yes, they were taking it slow, but she needed to show Dean how serious she was about their relationship. The urge to kiss the incredible man in front of her forced her to her feet. So standing up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her. Feeling no embarrassment and not caring who was looking, Y/N kissed him deeply. He responded straight away, his need as evident as hers. 

“Would you two get a room?” They heard Charlie chuckle as she rose from her seat on the couch. Patting Y/N’s back, she grinned. “Be safe kids. Peace out bitches,” she laughed, flashing them the sign of the horns as she walked away. 

Resting his forehead on hers, Dean whispered, “Do you want to take this somewhere more...quiet?”

Y/N felt her stomach flip. Yes, yes she did. She had suddenly become very turned on, and throwing caution to the wind, she nodded. “Yes please.” 

“Only if you’re comfortable. I don’t want to pressure you or to presume anything here but--”

“--I want to, Dean. Tonight,” she interrupted, her voice firm and resolute. His green eyes widened at her words, his grip on her hips getting tighter. 

“Damn, Y/N. What do you think about saying goodnight, and going to my place?” 

She nodded, kissing him hard. He took her hand in his, and they both moved towards the group of people who were all standing at the back of the room. Disturbing their conversation, he told them they were leaving. Goodbyes were exchanged, along with a number of ‘nice to meet you’ and ‘don’t be a stranger’ to Y/N. Sam and Jess followed them to the front porch, where they put on their jackets. Thanking them both for a great party, they turned to walk away. As they did, Sam called after them. 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Jess slapped her husband's arm as Dean glanced at Y/N smirking and over his shoulder stuck his middle finger up to his brother. The last thing they heard was Sam’s low chuckle as he disappeared back into the house.

They rushed down the path, hand in hand. When they reached the sleek Chevy, Dean leaned around Y/N to grab the door handle. His chest bumped hers, accidentally pushing her against the cold, black metal. They paused as their eyes met. Dean took in a deep, shuddering breath, before dipping his head to capture her lips again. This time, the passion between them was obvious. 

Y/N reached up, gripping the collar of his jacket, pulling him down closer to her. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, gentle at first, but becoming increasingly more demanding. This action caused him to groan, the sound deep in his throat. He took a step forward, snaking his arms around her waist, running his hands down her back and lifting her up as though she weighed nothing. She smiled into the kiss, wrapping her legs around him and he walked with her in that position to the hood of the car, putting her down gently. He moved his lips from hers, placing open mouthed kisses down her jaw. She leaned her head back, stretching her neck, her breath coming out as white vapour in the cold of the night. She wriggled forward, her clothed mound coming into contact with his distinct hardness. Heat flooded through her, slick forming in her panties and she couldn’t stop the moan that escaped from her throat. 

“Dean,” she breathed, her voice husky as she cupped his face in her hands, lifting his head towards her. His eyes were closed as her pinky finger traced a pattern on his skin. “Shall we get out of here?” 

Nodding, he stepped away as she jumped down from the hood. They both jogged around to their respective sides of the car, quickly getting in. Before he put on his seat belt, he leaned over, kissing her again. 

“Man, I feel like a teenager. I can’t stop touching you,” he laughed. 

“Well, the quicker you start the engine, the quicker you can touch me even more.” Y/N couldn’t believe she had just said that, but the desire to feel his skin against hers was becoming overwhelming. The Impala roared to life, and almost skidded away from the sidewalk. 

They reached the garage in record time. Dean may have even broken a few speeding regulations in the process but he didn’t care. As he drove, his warm palm rested on her knee, her thumb lazily stroking the skin on the back of his hand. 

Getting out of the Chevy, the gravel crunched below their feet as they walked to the main door of the garage. Dean fumbled while trying to get the key in the lock. Y/N was surprised to see his hands were shaking. He was as nervous as she was, and strangely this made the churning she felt in her stomach lessen. After a few seconds, it finally engaged. Pushing down on the handle, he gestured for her to go inside. 

“Let’s get out of the cold.” Without turning on any lights, he led her through the workshop towards his apartment. 

Letting her in first, he pushed the door closed behind him. For a second, they stood looking at each other. Now this was actually happening and they were alone, they both felt slightly timid. Dean didn’t know how to deal with this feeling as he had never been like this with anyone, not even Lisa. But Y/N was different. He wanted to treat her properly, to make love to her and for her understand this was not only about sex. Stepping forward, he moved a loose strand of hair from her forehead, tucking it behind her ear. 

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N,” he told her sincerely. “I just wanted you to know that.” Leaving his hand on her cheek, she leaned into it. She kissed his palm, her lips travelling up his pinky finger, tip of her tongue tasting it, before sucking it into her mouth. Dean’s breath hitched in his throat at the sight, his cock twitching in his pants. 

“Jesus,” he husked, his voice deep and low. 

Lifting her chin, she looked him straight in the eye. “We are finally alone.” 

“Oh, uh, yeah, we are,” he stuttered. He was so nervous, his usual confidence betraying him. “Shall we?” He gestured with his head down the hall towards what she assumed was his bedroom. He slipped his leather jacket off as he was speaking, dropping on to a side table. 

“Yes please,” her voice was shaking, a clear sign she was as scared as he was. She just wanted it to be perfect. She followed him when he took her hand, leading her, looking over his shoulder every few steps. 

His room was sparse, but neat and tidy. She took off her jacket, hanging it on the back of a nearby chair. “So this is your...” 

Before she could finish his sentence, Dean’s lips were on hers, the kiss deep and full of need. They stayed like this for a few minutes, simply making out, their hands roaming each other’s clothed bodies. His fingers disappeared under the skirt of her dress, dancing along the soft skin of her thigh, and over the curvature of her ass. Gripping the hem, he lifted it over her head before dropping it to the ground, leaving her in only her bra, panties and heeled boots. His gaze travelled over her, taking her in. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he told her as she followed suite, pulling Dean’s t-shirt off and throwing it to the side. His arms wrapped around her, kissing her again as he began moving them towards the bed, until the crook of her knees hit the mattress and she fell back on to it, taking him with her. They laughed against each other’s mouths, breaking the nervous tension. 

“I want you so bad, Y/N,” Dean whispered. 

“Then take me,” she consented. 

Her permission was all he needed. His lips found her neck, tongue trailing down her skin as he unhooked her bra. He disposed of it over his shoulder, moving his head further down her body. Her nipples tingled when the cool air hit them, but the feeling didn’t last long. Dean’s mouth soon warmed one up when he sucked it in, his tongue flicking over it causing her to groan. He pinched the other, rolling it softly between his thumb and forefinger. 

His mouth continued his journey down her tummy, leaving kitten kisses on her skin, his plump lips tracing the shape of her hip bone. When he reached her panties, he gripped them, slipping them down her thighs, until they were at her ankles. Unzipping her boots, he removed them slowly, one by one, throwing them off to the side. With a flick of her ankle, she discarded her underwear, leaving her naked. She felt momentarily vulnerable, until his lust filled eyes, now almost black with desire, met hers. He stood, undoing his belt and the button of his Levi’s, dropping them to the ground to pool around his feet. Toeing off his own boots, Dean stepped out of his jeans, and moved towards her. 

Y/N’s eyes widened at the man standing in front her. He was stunning. He had perfectly shaped biceps, his chest and stomach were muscular yet soft and he was tanned, with light freckles dotted over his skin. Shimmying down to the edge of the bed, she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down over his bow legs, allowing him to kick them free, releasing his thick, hard cock. It was large; larger than she had experienced before, the head red and velvety. The urge to taste him took over her, so she looked up at him with hooded eyes wrapping her hand around his impressive erection, and slowly began to caress it. She kissed the line of downy hair that adorned his soft skin, her breath causing him to break out in goosebumps. 

“Can I taste you, Dean?” 

All he could do was nod. The sight of her gazing up at him was so ridiculously sexy. He was certain he had never been as turned on as he was now. That was until she replaced her hand with her mouth. 

“Jesus,” he breathed. Rolling her tongue around the tip, she dipped it into the slit. He tasted both sweet and salty, and it was beautiful. Hollowing her cheeks, she took him in as far as she could and paused. He twitched against her tongue, his hips slightly jerking forward, hitting the back of her throat. She coughed slightly, her gag reflex betraying her. 

“I’m sorry,” his tone was concerned. He pulled back a fraction, but she reached behind him, gripping his firm ass cheeks, a sign for him to continue. 

Realising she was giving him the go ahead, he sped up his movements, her tongue tracing each ridge and vein of his engorged cock. The suction she had created with her mouth was fantastic, but he was worried he wouldn’t last if she carried on with what she was doing. Carding his hands through her hair, he gently lifted her head away from him. She glanced up at him, an almost apologetic expression on her face. He ran the pad of his thumb over her cheek. 

“It’s my turn, sweetheart.”

The timber in his voice sent a shudder of arousal pulsing to her core. Pushing lightly on her shoulders, he dipped her back down onto the bed, kneeling between her legs and parting them. Stroking his calloused palms up her inner thighs, her eyes fluttered closed when he reached her folds, a finger delving between them gently. With his thumb resting lightly on her already swollen clit, he teased at her entrance circling it with his fingertips before slipping two inside her. 

“Fuck,” she growled, her hips rising off the mattress, allowing them in even deeper. Dean kissed up her leg, her slick coating his digits. 

“So wet for me,” he moaned, curling them at the knuckle, his thumb now pressing down, rubbing her bundle of nerves. 

He pumped his hand into her, his mouth so close to her pussy that his warm breath fanned across it. A high pitched whine escaped from her throat when he swapped his hand for his lips, his flat tongue licking a strip up her slit. Sucking her aching nub between his teeth, he hummed, the vibration sending a bolt of electricity through her. She fisted her hands in his thick hair, a pattern being painted across her clit by Dean’s talented muscle. Her back arched further, so he placed his hands under her, pushing at the base of her spine to enable him to bury his face even deeper. His ministrations gained speed when he felt the grip on the back of his head tighten, her thighs squeezing his shoulders. 

“Oh my god, Dean. Holy…” her words were lost at the sheer force of the orgasm she knew was building. He wrapped his arms around her legs, pulling her even closer to him. She tasted divine, so he happily lapped up her flavour. “Fuck. I need to...I’m going to...” he heard her groan, the sound muffled. 

He knew exactly how to make that happen. He wanted to devour her, quench his thirst with her nectar, so when her clit twitched in his mouth, he flicked at it with a stiff tongue, sucked it in and slid two fingers inside her again. This seemed to be the catalyst, as within milliseconds, he felt her slick gain volume, her fists gripping his hair even tighter and her legs begin to quiver. The dam inside her broke, and she came with a call of his name. Some of her juice dripped down his chin, but he drank the majority of it down with vigour. 

“You taste delicious,” he complimented, as he crawled up her body, leaving open mouthed kisses in his wake. When he reached her face, he took in her features. She was gasping, her skin covered with a sheen of sweat, her hair stuck to her forehead. She looked so incredibly beautiful. He tenderly brushed a few strands away and her eyes slowly opened. 

“Damn,” she chuckled, almost shyly. 

“Damn, indeed,” he smirked, catching her lips with his, the head of his solid cock now directly in line with her entrance. 

“I need to be inside you, Y/N, but should we...” 

“I’m regularly tested, and I’m on birth control.” Her gaze was open and sincere. “I’m happy if you are?” 

“I was tested right after Lisa, considering…well you know and I haven’t been with anyone since.”

“Make love to me, Dean,” she pleaded. She desperately wanted him to fill her up, stretch her, fuck her. 

He smiled, one that was beautiful and full of contentment. The tip of his dick was in almost the perfect position already, so he lined it up, pumping it once with his hand and slowly began to enter her. Gently at first when he noticed her expression change slightly, a small look of what seemed like pain flashing across her face, but when this look disappeared, morphing into pleasure, he pushed his hips forward, her already wet channel allowing him to enter her relatively freely. She was tight, becoming even tighter when she clenched around him as he bottomed out. 

“You okay?” He questioned softly, not wanting to cause her any discomfort. She nodded, biting her bottom lip. Her hips rose to meet his, the movement an indication for him to continue. Pulling almost all the way out, he thrust back into her. 

She gasped again when the head of his cock hit her cervix, her sensitive walls feeling every ridge of him. Judging by her reaction, Dean guessed he had found her sweet spot. She gripped his shoulder with his fingers as he built up a rhythm, her mouth resting on his freckled skin. Her teeth skimmed along the bone, digging in a little harder with each of his trusts. Lifting her legs, she crossed her ankles around his waist, effectively clamping him in, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. They were impossibly close, so close they almost moved as one entity, as if their minds were entwined, souls merging. 

“Harder, Dean. Fuck me harder,” she begged. 

She released her grip when he slid his hands under her thigh, lifting it so it was now resting on his shoulder. This position allowed his thrusts to go even deeper than before. He quickened his pace, slamming into her. Her nails dug into his back, her lips next to his ear as her groans were getting louder, spurring him on. Taking her right arm, he moved it so it was resting above her head. Clasping her hand in one large palm, he entwined his fingers with hers, her nails digging even harder into his skin, a mantra of expletives huffing from her lips. 

Dean could feel his balls start to retract, his breath coming in short, sharp moans. He was coming undone, but he wanted to make sure Y/N was satisfied once again. 

“Sweetheart. I’m gonna…” he groaned. “I want you to...”

“I’m going to Dean. Just don’t stop. Cum with me,” she husked, the tip of her tongue licking the mark her teeth had begun to leave on the skin between his neck and collar bone. 

“Fuck. I’m gonna…” 

Her walls fluttered, her pussy like a vice around him. Dean’s thrusts became languid, the pressure in his cock almost at bursting point when he heard her softly whisper, “Let go baby.” 

“Shit, fuck, Y/N,” he managed to stutter, emiting a gutteral moan when his cum spurted deep inside her. 

His release was so strong, it literally made him stop breathing. She bit down as a tsunami of pleasure cascaded over her, the force of the coil in her belly snapping making her see stars, her juices coating his dick. She had never come so hard in her life, and for the mechanic she was slowly falling in love with to be the one to give her this precious gift, made it even more memorable. Dean dropped his head to her chest, the grip she had around him loosening. Her fingers lightly rubbed up and down his sweat covered back, both of them panting, coming down from their high. 

Lifting himself up onto his forearms, he kissed her neck, then her cheek, and finally her lips. They stared at each other for a moment, noses touching, lost in the world they had created where only they existed. The connection between them was palpable, strong and unbreakable. 

“Are you happy, Y/N?” he asked her quietly, his jade green eyes shining, his gaze never leaving hers. 

“Ridiculously so. Are you?”

“Ecstatic.” He smiled down at her, kissing her briefly before rolling over to the other side of the bed. He opened his arms for her to join him, so she scooted towards him, resting her head on his hard chest, his strong heart beat loud in her ear. 

“Thank you for tonight, it was wonderful,” she mumbled. 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” he whispered, but he noticed her breathing had changed. She had fallen asleep. 

“Thank you for changing my life completely,” he told her, his voice low and soft. With a satisfied sigh, he pressed his lips to the top of her head, closed his eyes, and he too drifted off. 

———————————-

Dean opened his eyes the next morning after a dreamless sleep. Y/N’s warm body was pressed up against him, her head still on his chest, leg resting lightly over his stomach. He gently brushed his hand over her hair, the aroma of her apple shampoo invading his nostrils. Her eyelids fluttered, so he paused, not wanting to wake her as she looked so peaceful. She sighed, burrowing into him even deeper and her breathing evened out, showing she was still asleep. 

The mechanic was glad she hadn’t woken as he didn’t want her to catch him staring at her. Taking in her perfect features, even in sleep, he realised he was falling for her. And falling hard. Last night had been perfect, and he had secretly been concerned that she would have disappeared early this morning, leaving him alone in a cold bed, the memory of their love making just that. A memory. But here she was, comfortable enough to still be naked, safe enough to still be asleep. The smooth skin of her inner thigh rubbed against his cock as she shifted her position slightly, the movement making his semi hard dick stiffen even more. 

“Good morning,” Y/N whispered, her voice muffled as her head was still resting against him. 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” he mumbled into her hair. 

“Seems like we aren't the only ones that are awake,” she chuckled. She lifted her chin to look at him, a wicked twinkle in her eye. 

“Nope,” he said, popping the p. Stretching, Y/N rolled on top of him until her knees were either side of him. Her hair hung in tendrils in front of her face as she leaned forward, rolling her hips. 

“Oh, like that is it?” Dean questioned, pushing himself up on his elbows to kiss her. “Didn’t get enough last night?” 

“Nope.” Now it was her turn to pop the p when she responded.

Her hand slipped between their bodies to dance her fingers over his now solid cock. Her slick coated his skin as she positioned herself in order to guide him into her waiting entrance. He slid in easily, bottoming out straight away. 

“Holy fuck,” he moaned, his eyes closing with pleasure as she sat up straight, hands flat on his chest. She began moving, riding him, slowly at first but gaining momentum. Her breath came out as gasps each time he snapped his hips up to hers, his dick hitting the same sweet spot he had managed to find last night. Her orgasm came quickly, his following soon after. 

The shrill of the phone coming from the workshop scared them both. She sagged on top of him, both of them laughing as though they had been caught doing something they shouldn’t. 

“Should you go and answer it?” She scooted off him, any shyness she would normally feel being naked in front of a new lover no longer being a problem. Dean had told her so many times the night before how beautiful she was, she actually believed him. 

Rolling his eyes, he nodded. “I suppose I should. I did agree with Bobby when he allowed me to stay here, that if the shop was closed, I would answer any calls.”

Sitting up, he swung his legs off the bed, standing up and stretching. Y/N took in his form once again. How she had woken up next to such a sexy man was still beyond her comprehension. The image of him sent a bolt of electricity straight to her core. Her gaze fell upon his shoulder, where an obvious bruise had formed. It must have been from where she bit him as she came. She felt heat rise in her cheeks, not quite believing she had marked him. Dean stepped into a pair of sweats. 

“What?” He asked, following her line of sight. “Ohh..” he brushed his fingertips along the purple and red blotch. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, ya know,” she acted out biting him. 

“I like it. It’s kinda hot,” he shrugged, “I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.” He kissed her briefly before leaving the room. 

She flopped back down onto the mattress. Her mom had text her earlier that morning, asking if she had a good time at the party, so she started to type a response. Hearing Dean’s footsteps in the hallway, she sat up. 

“I’m so sorry babe. That was a customer who has broken down and I’ve agreed to go and help. It hopefully shouldn’t take too long. Do you want to come with me? Once we are done, we can maybe go for some lunch?” He asked, stepping into a pair of sweats and pulling a Henley over his head. 

“Sure. But I only have my clothes from last night.” 

“That’s no problem. Before we find somewhere to eat, I can take you home to change? The job shouldn’t take too long,” he said over his shoulder as he disappeared to the bathroom. 

“Sounds like a plan,” she called after him, climbing out of bed and gathering her clothes from where they had been thrown the night before. The soreness between her legs was a welcome memory of the wonderful night and morning they had just had. She got dressed, smiling to herself at the situation she was in. She would be doing the classic walk of shame from the garage and was sure her mother would find it highly amusing. 

“I have a new toothbrush here if you want to use it?” she heard Dean shout. Padding down the hallway she joined him in the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she cleaned her teeth, their eyes meeting in the mirror. It felt so comfortable and so domesticated, her thoughts wandered back to the job application she had saved. As soon as she could, she would fill it in and send it off. 

Slipping on a pair of trainers and a jacket, Dean locked up his apartment, and they jumped into the cab of the pickup and drove away. The broken down vehicle was only a few miles away, so it wasn’t long until they spotted it in a lay-by. Pulling up behind it, Dean kissed Y/N again telling her that he hopefully shouldn’t be long. 

Pulling out her phone to keep her occupied while she waited, she started to scroll through Facebook butthe sound of screeching tyres made her whip her head up, her eyes snapping to the wing mirror. The scene that played out in the glass was practically in slow motion and almost made her heart stop beating. 

An SUV, which was clearly out of control, was speeding down the road, heading straight for the vehicle in the lay by. Dean was crouched down by the wheel of the passenger side, which was facing towards the road. The SUV was careering towards him. She watched, frozen as he looked to his left. He jumped up, and attempted to move out its way, but was not quick enough. The edge of the bumper caught him, flipping him up the air before he came down hard onto the concrete. She watched in a daze as the idiotic driver sped past them, the vehicle swerving across the road as it became desperate to be out of sight. 

Snapping out of it, Y/N flung the door of the pickup open, leaping from the cab and running towards Dean while shouting his name. She felt sick when she got to him. His eyes were closed, his leg twisted underneath him. Falling to her knees, she pressed her fingers to his neck; he had a pulse, but it was weak. Slipping her hands gently under his head, she realised that they were wet. Checking her palm, she found that it was covered in blood that had begun to seep over the tarmac from beneath him.

She screamed his name, tears flowing freely down her cheeks when the man whose car Dean had been fixing appeared by her side. “Oh my god! It all happened so quickly!” He blurted out, his voice shaking. “That SUV came from nowhere and...oh my god is he dead?” 

“Call 911!” She yelled at him. “Call 911 now!”


	10. Part Ten

“Dean, baby, wake up!” Y/N pleaded, his head cradled in her lap. Her naked knee was covered in his blood, but her nursing training told her that she had moved him more than she should have already. 

After a collision like that he could have broken bones, so she knew that she had to keep him as still as possible. This hadn’t stopped her from lifting his head off the hard ground just enough to hold him and to be able to put pressure on the wound. Her hand was pressed against the back of his skull in an attempt to stem the flow of the thick,red liquid. Her brain was trying to force her to be professional, but her heart, which was currently thumping like a drum in her chest, was telling her differently. 

“Dean, sweetheart. Open your eyes for me,” she repeated over and over again, to no avail. He was completely still, his arms limp by his sides. 

“The police and ambulance are on the way,” the almost hysterical man told her, jogging back over to stand beside her, his panicked gaze flitting up and down the road. “I didn’t get the licence plate number of the car. It all happened so quickly. And now it’s disappeared! I don’t know where it’s gone.” All this came out in a rush, a jumble of words. “Is there anything I can do? Can I call someone?” 

Realising she didn’t have contact details for any of Dean’s friends or family, panic filled her chest, bile rising in her throat. ‘Think Y/N, think’ she desperately shouted at herself. ‘His cell. Where is his cell?’ She suddenly recalled him putting it on the dashboard of the pickup before he got down from the cab. 

“His phone. It’s in the truck. On the dashboard. You should be able to access his emergency contact details if he has them saved.” She prayed he had done what so many people had been advised to do and create an ICE (In case of emergency). “If it’s there, call whoever it is and tell them what’s happened.”

The man rushed over to the parked vehicle. The door was unlocked so he jumped in. Grabbing Dean’s phone off the dash, he thumbed the glass. As suspected, it was protected by a passcode, but luckily the word ‘emergency’ was glowing at the bottom of the screen. Pressing it, he spotted a contact named ICE. He hit the call button and brought the cell to his ear. 

Even though it had only been a few minutes since the accident had happened, to Y/N it felt like she had been sitting on the cold ground for hours. Her legs were numb underneath her due to the position she was in, but she didn’t dare move. Dean was still unconscious, thick, claret coloured liquid still running over her hand, but it was now more of a trickle rather than a flow. Her mind was in turmoil, panic forcing her to think of the worst case scenario. What if Dean died? She stared at his beautiful face. His freckles stood out against his skin, which was the colour of alabaster, his eyelids were still, the long lashes unmoving. He had plenty of life ahead of him, which she had planned to be a part of. It couldn’t end here. Not now. Not like this. 

Finally, Y/N heard the wail of sirens and the red and blue strobes of flashing lights glowing in the sky. The ambulance came into view just as the stranger appeared in her vision.

“I found his phone,” he showed her the object he still had in his hand. “There was an emergency contact, and I told them what had happened. I said I would ring them back once the EMT’s tell me which hospital they are taking him too.” 

Y/N nodded, “Thank you. You don’t have to hang around,” she whispered. 

“No, but the police may want to speak to me. It was a hit and run after all,” he shrugged, “Plus, I can’t go anywhere as…” he pointed towards his car. He was interrupted by the ambulance screeching to a halt in the middle of the road. 

The EMT’s jumped out of the emergency vehicle, rushing towards the figures who were hunched on the ground. Taking one look at the couple, they quickened their pace. One of them swapped places with Y/N, who moved to the side. She didn’t want to be away from the mechanic, but understood she would just be in the way. 

“What’s his name?” she heard a faint voice say in the background. Her heart was beating that hard, she could hear it pounding in her ears. “Miss,” the EMT repeated, “What is his name?” 

“It’s Dean…” she mumbled, “Dean Winchester.” 

She was in a complete daze, her stomach churning. The sounds of the paramedics working on her boyfriend floated over the breeze towards her. She could pick out a few words they were saying to each other. Even though she understood some of the terminology, her brain was too much of a fuzz to put the pieces together for them to make sense. Using all her strength, she pushed herself up off the ground and managed to get to her feet. On shaking legs, she took the few steps she needed to reach the sidewalk, feeling as though she was walking through a river of thick treacle. A squad car pulled up behind the ambulance, two patrol officers getting out of the vehicle. 

“Did you witness the accident?” The female officer asked the man, who was sitting on the curb. 

“I did,” he explained. “He was working on my car when the SUV just came out of nowhere.” He continued to tell her what had happened, the woman taking notes as he spoke. 

Y/N wasn’t really listening to what was being said as she couldn’t peel her eyes from the scene in front of her. The EMT’s were lifting Dean carefully onto a stretcher, having secured his body to stop it moving. The shocked man, who was still clutching the mechanic’s cell, appeared by her side. 

“I spoke to the paramedics, and they are taking him to Lawrence Memorial Hospital, so I’ve called his emergency contact, and they said they are on their way there,” he told her, handing her Dean’s phone which she dropped into her jacket pocket. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, “thank you for all your help.” 

She smiled weakly at him, holding out her hand from him to shake, but noticing it was still covered in now rapidly drying blood, she stared at her palm. Her whole body began to shake at the sight, her breath coming in short gasps as she tried to take in oxygen. Recognising she was on the onset of a panic attack, she searched her mind, trying to find something she could cling to stop the overwhelming feeling of dread that was pooling in her stomach and crushing her chest. She had only just found Dean. She couldn’t lose him now. 

Her thoughts went back to the young man who had been involved in the accident on Christmas Eve and how he hadn’t made it. She had been present when his family had been told of their loss. She pictured them, sobbing and breaking down. Their faces morphed into those of Sam, Mary and John. How would they cope if he died? How would they feel knowing that she was the last person who had been with him? Would they blame her somehow? 

A deep voice broke through her thoughts, and she turned to see the male officer by her side. “Did you see what happened?” he questioned. 

He could obviously see her distress, so his tone was gentle. In a broken voice, she explained that she had been in the pickup when it happened, so hadn’t really seen anything, only Dean flying through the air in the side mirror. 

The squeaky wheels of the gurney her boyfriend was strapped into being pushed towards the back of the van caught her attention, her gaze flitting to it then back at the man in front of her. 

“Excuse me, I’m sorry but I’ve got to go,” she apologised to the policeman, running towards the ambulance. She wasn’t leaving Dean alone, so was going with him to the hospital whether they liked it or not. 

“I need your details in order to contact you in case we have any further questions,” he called after her, following as she hurried. 

Spinning on her heels, Y/N gave him her name and cell number, all the while glancing over her shoulder to ensure they did not drive away. Thankfully, it took a few minutes for them to secure the stretcher, so she had time to relay her information. This also allowed her time for her thoughts to become a little more stable. Trying to organise her mind, she started to think practically. The hospital would need Dean’s information. 

Remembering the jacket he had thrown on to the back seat earlier that day, she went to the pickup, retrieving the item. Reaching into the pocket, she pulled out his wallet and in the credit card section was his insurance card, with all the details that would be required typed on the piece of plastic. She pocketed the leather item alongside Dean’s cell. Noticing the keys were still in the ignition, she removed them, locking up the truck before jogging over to the ambulance. She climbed in, without any questions from the EMT’s, and took a seat beside Dean. Lifting his hand, she placed it in hers and prayed to whoever was listening that he would be ok. 

——-

When they got to the hospital, it was a familiar scene to Y/N. Doctors and nurses came rushing out of the main doors, having been paged that an RTA was coming in. She jumped down from the van, knowing that she had to give them space to do their job. Dean was still unconscious as they wheeled him into the reception, medical words and jargon being yelled to each other. They continued pulling the gurney through another set of double doors, a nurse stopping Y/N from going any further. 

“You can’t go in there I’m afraid,” she said, her voice firm but kind. Y/N understood having been the one to stop relatives following their loved ones on more than one occasion. “You can book him in though,” the nurse continued, taking her by the arm and leading her towards the check in desk. Retrieving the card from her pocket, she handed it over the lady behind the barrier, who started to input the information into the computer. 

The shrill of a cell broke through the noise of the room. She didn’t recognise the ring tone, but realised the sound was coming from her pocket. It was Dean’s phone. Sam’s name appeared on the screen. Breathing a sigh of relief, she swiped her thumb over the glass. 

“Sam! Thank god.” 

“Um, who's this?” The younger Winchester questioned. 

“Shit, yeah, sorry. It’s Y/N. I have Dean’s cell,” her voice had raised an octave at the thought of her having to be the one to tell Sam what had happened. Even though she was terrified, her training kicked in, and she explained to Sam exactly what had happened. 

“Jesus. Right ok. We’ll be right there,” Sam said before hanging up your phone. 

There was nothing more she could but wait. Dean was in the best place and she knew they would do everything they could to save him. Finding a seat in the reception area, she flopped into it. The adrenaline that had been coursing through her veins was now dissipating and exhaustion was setting in. 

Suddenly feeling extremely lonely she realised what she needed. Her mom. 

Taking her phone from her pocket she scrolled to Jody’s number. As soon as the older woman answered the call, and she heard her voice on the other end of the line, Y/N broke into heart wrenching sobs. 

“Y/N. Sweetheart! What’s the matter? What’s happened?” Jody’s tone was full of concern for her daughter. “Take a breath darling. Are you hurt?”

“No it’s not me, it’s Dean,” she managed to croak through the tears. “He’s been in an accident.” She went on to tell her mother about the last hour or so, telling her where she was and that she was waiting for more news. 

“I’m on my way down, my darling. I’ll order an Uber and be with you as soon as I can. Stay where you are. Dean will pull through, I’m sure he will.” Saying their goodbyes, they hung up. 

It was then that she heard a voice call her name. Looking up, she saw Sam heading towards her, his expression drawn and full of worry. Upon seeing him, the floodgates opened again, tears cascading down her face. She stood to greet him, so he pulled her into his chest, strong arms wrapping around her back. She cried into his hoodie, the material getting saturated quickly. 

“They’ve taken him through there.” She pointed towards the double doors at the bottom of the corridor with a shaking hand. “I think it may be the OR. I’m so sorry Sam. There was nothing I could do. It all happened so fast...” she began, before her voice gave out and she sagged into him. 

“It’s not your fault,” he reassured her, “it was an accident. There was nothing more you could have done.” 

From the corner of her eye, Y/N spotted the nurse who had stopped her from going any further walking towards them. She gripped Sam’s hand, a wave of dread flowing over her at what the news could be.

“Hi. My name is Donna. You came in with Mr Winchester?” The attractive blonde nurse asked Y/N. 

“Yes I did. And this is his brother, Sam.” 

She nodded at Sam and gestured for them both to take a seat, “He has been taken into theatre. He has a broken wrist, a fractured fibula, fractured skull and many cuts and bruises. The doctors are worried about some swelling on the brain, but the initial checks look promising. More tests will be carried out while he’s anaesthetised, but he’s stable at the moment so that’s good.” 

Sam gripped her hand, a soft “Thank God,” coming from his lips. Y/N’s heart leapt at the news. Dean was not out of the woods just yet, but his prognosis seemed much better than it had been an hour ago.

“He’ll be in the OR for a while,” she continued, her mid western accent somehow comforting, “So once I have more information I’ll let you know. There is a visitors canteen down the corridor if you want to get a coffee while you wait, and the family room is a few doors down. You are welcome to wait there if you wish.”

“Thank you,” Y/N told her. With a reassuring smile, Donna left them alone.

“Sam?” A female voice called from the doorway. The tall man turned to see who had spoken his name. His expression changed into one of anger when he realised who it was. 

“Lisa.”


End file.
